The Memory Keeper
by Nimaranel
Summary: “Now, to begin, we must start from the beginning, of course..." A dying Queen relates a story that stretches across time and space. AU. over 1000 hits!
1. Prologue

The Memory Keeper

**A/N: Hello everyone! Welcome to the first part of **_**The Memory Keeper**_**. Know that this is all AU and the characters mostly belong to me and Sanyo. The original characters that were created by Naoko ****Takuchi**** belong to her, obviously. I hope you enjoy this first part and continue to stick around when I get other chapters up and running!**

**-Nim**

Prologue

It was a beautiful day outside, the sun rising over the peaks of the mountains before the rays of sunlight streaked across the city below it. The people of Dionysus were slowly wakening to a world much as they had known for years since they had been under their current Queen. Life was simple for them and the peace much deserved after the bloodshed that had once wiped this planet completely clean. Yet, looking into textbooks or speaking to the people, one would find that none of this information seems to mean anything to them. They'd stumble and stutter, trying to make sense of the babble that was coming from the mouth, wondering what strange tale they were telling.

Yet there was one person who knew the truth, one who held the secrets and memories locked away inside her heart. Standing in the window within her parlor, Queen Kari stood, gazing down at the city below. She could not stand for long though, her knees feeling weak as she slowly gave into impulse to settle herself into the chair she'd settled so neatly in the sunlight. She liked to feel the warmth on her wrinkled face for as long as she could stand it, enjoying the spring weather that had finally come after a long winter in the city's capitol.

Long ago, Kari had been a beauty, one who was strong, ferocious, and a symbol of the power that she held. She had once been a warrior, a Senshi of their planet, sworn by oath to protect it from any evils that should befall it. Yet those days had come to an end as old age crept upon her, forever poking its head into her life and telling her every morning when she looked in the mirror that those days were dead and gone. Her hair had turned a silver coloring, her dark eyes to a dull slate, and her body too old to enjoy going among the gardens anymore without needed to stop and rest every other moment. It was tiresome, being old, she had mused on more than one occasion. Yet it was the steady passing of time that made her feel renewed, knowing she had lived long enough to see old age, something she had never thought would be possible.

The knock on the door brought the Queen from her reverie and she glanced up, calling out in a low, steady voice, "Come in." She smoothed out any wrinkles left in her skirts, sitting up as well as she could as she knew who was coming today. Two heads poked inside and, seeing the smile on the Queen's lips, proceeded. A man and woman went to the Queen's side, bending to press their lips to her cheek, each muttering, "Hello, Aunt Kari." Before taking their seats before her in the chairs she had asked to be set there beforehand.

"Shinju, Isamu, I'm glad you both could make it today." Kari folded her hands upon her lap as she looked over her niece and nephew, both sitting proud and grown-up before her. It seemed only yesterday that they had been mere children, running around, wanting nothing more than to hear the old stories from before. Kari had declined until now to tell them. There was little time left, she could feel it, and someone needed to know her story. She did not want to die with such a secret upon her heart. "I hope I find you both well?"

Isamu was the first to answer, "Yes Aunt. I've been training some of the new recruits for the Imperial Guard." He laughed, a smug expression on his face making him look more and more like his father. "Aiko sends her regards, as well," He added, a smile brought to his lips. Aiko had always been kind and thoughtful, knowing the right words and how to convey herself. It had always surprised Kari that Isamu should choose one as his wife as Aiko. Yet she wasn't to fault him, for she was a nice girl and Kari had no complaints.

Kari found her gaze turning then to her niece, who sat quietly in her chair. "And Shinju?" She implored, tilting her head slightly at the other woman. "Is there anything new and exciting in your life?"

The woman pondered, running her fingers through her short white hair. "I've been spending most of my time with Mother," She replied quietly. "She hasn't been the same since Papa died last year. I don't think she has much longer left…" She trailed off and the silence between all of them was felt. They all knew Star was dying and, like her husband, would soon pass onwards from this world, regenerated in the Galaxy Cauldron once more to live again on this world or another.

"Perhaps I shall see about going to the cottage before the week is up," Kari said softly. She never liked the idea of her sister- her twin- dying. It was how life went and, while there had been years she killed regardless of who anyone was or what they stood for, killing had never seemed right in her eyes, nor would it ever be so for her.

"If I may be blunt, why did you ask to meet with both of us?" Shinju continued, sitting up straighter, prim and proper in decorum as she folded her hands upon her lap. "You said it was a matter f grave importance." Both Isamu and Shinju watched their aunt carefully with eyes filled with curiosity and wonder at what was so important that a formal meeting should be called when before she generally came over herself to see her niece and nephew.

It took a long moment before the Queen could find her voice, speaking slowly. "I too am dying. It is only the natural next step in life," She lifted her gaze to the two, a sad smile touching her features. "Yet I still have a story to tell, one that I do not wish to die with me. I wished to speak with both of you to hear me out, to know the truth, for I have been the memory keeper for too long. This cannot die with me."

"What story, aunt?" Isamu questioned, sitting up a little straighter like his sister, frowning at the Queen. "What do you mean by this?"

Kari chuckled. "It's a story that begins long ago, one that stretches across time and space. It's in both of you that this story needs to live, for you have lived your lives in this story as well, unknowingly, thanks to your mother's oblivion to it all for so long." She closed her eyes and sighed before opening them again. "Shinju, dear, fetch a recording device from my desk drawer." Shinju did as she was told, rising, her slender body moving to the desk, opening the middle drawer and removing a small, circular disc from it before going back to her seat. "Now, press record and set it down upon the table."

The device clicked and whirred to life as record was pushed and, watching it set down upon the table in front of them, Kai cleared her throat. "Now, to begin, we must start from the beginning, of course. Back when I was simply Princess Kari of Dionysus, the industrial and technological capitol of our universe. Back when I was a young woman of twenty-three and a Senshi of Opale and Dionysus. Back when I was Sailor Dark Sun, when your mother was Sailor Dark Star, and before everything fell apart…"


	2. The Invitation

**The Memory Keeper**

**Chapter One: ****Invitation**

"Have mercy, I beg you!"

"You hardly deserve mercy," Her voice was cold as she stared down the man on his knees, begging for his life. "You're a spineless worm who would do anything for a bit of power. Your life means nothing and thus doesn't need to be spared." Dark Sun held her hands before her, the dark light grown between black gloved fingers. "Goodbye." She added before the energy exploded from her fingertips, surging over the man. There was screaming, pain, and the sound of flesh seared off bone before the light was gone and there was nothing left but a pile of ashes where the coward had sat. There was a grim expression on the woman's face as she stared coldly at the ashes before she turned her back. "Computer end session," She called in a firm voice and the scene of the enemy ship and the piles of human remains vanished, leaving the stark metal training room instead.

"Good session, Kari," One of the younger girls called to her as she exited the training room. Kari simply waved a hand to her before turning down the hallway. Her Senshi uniform was gone, replaced with the simple gray slacks and long sleeved shirt with the star crest of the Empress set just over her heart, fingers briefly touching the black and red bracelet with the symbol of Dionysus upon her wrist before she continued onwards.

It was just another typical day on the Palace, a ship that belonged to their Empress Opale, the woman who had recruited Kari and her twin, Star, to her Senshi all those years ago. At the tender age of fourteen, Kari remembered being summoned to her father's chambers. Star stood at her side, the girl uncertain, clutching her sister's hand as they both entered. It wasn't often they were called to see their father, who spent his time alone most days or dealing with diplomats and, when he did come out of reclusion, it was only to see Star and sometimes speak with Kari. There was a tense relationship between the two, one Kari could never figure out but had to live with, regardless.

"It's because you look so much like your mother," Nurse had mentioned once when a younger Kari had brought it up. "It's painful for him sometimes, dear, but we can't fault him for it, can we?" Oh, but Kari could and, regardless of how painful it was for his children to be alive when his wife wasn't, there was no excuse in Kari's eyes.

Holding her head high, she had entered the rooms with Star by her side to be greeted by their father and a woman sitting with her back to them. "Empress, may I introduce Princess Star and High Princess Kari, my daughters," Their father had said and both girls dipped downwards into a slight curtsey when the woman stood to look at them. She was a beautiful woman, elegant in her face and clothing. Her skin was a pale coloring, pink hair done in an elaborate design that made her look gorgeous, blue eyes carefully appraising both the girls.

It was Star that Kari saw the Empress looking over first. It wasn't hard to know—everyone found her twin to be a beautiful girl and, eventually, would be a beautiful woman. Her rainbow locks of hair were chopped off short just at her chin, her eyes could only be considered a dark coloring (as it was with Kari's eyes as well) and her demeanor was far pleasanter than her twin's. Star was eager to please, wishing for nothing more than diplomacy rather than fighting over things. Her words were used well and, had Kari not been in line for the throne, Star would have already begun along the path of becoming a successful heir to the King, a diplomat and Queen in training. And then the gaze fell to Kari.

In turn, Kari and her sister were about the same height, both of the same build, but Kari had a darker look about her. Thick locks of crimson colored hair fell past her shoulders, free from any binds together, her eyes the same dark coloring of her sister's. Kari looked over the woman just as much as the woman looked over her and, somehow satisfied, a light smile played across the woman's face.

"Greetings, your Highnesses," She dipped herself down into a low curtsey before rising up to her full height again. "I am Empress Opale and I come to seek an audience with you. I have a proposition that I wish for you to hear and to possibly consider."

"That all depends on the proposition, Empress," Star spoke up, tilting her head curiously to one side before she straightened her head once again. Her hand slid out from her sister's and she took on the role of diplomat. "Please, let us sit and speak of your proposition." The King had retreated from the room and, following Star, they each sat, the Empress in a chair while the girls shared a couch.

"Your father tells me you're both very accomplished Sailor Senshi," the Empress began, folding her hands upon her lap, watching the two girls with eager eyes. "It just so happens that I have come to see if you both would like to come with me, to train among some of the best in the universe and to be a part of my Senshi."

Star and Kari looked at one another before turning their heads back to the Empress. "And why would we want to do this?" Kari finally spoke up, raising a brow to the woman. "We are both perfectly capable of staying here and becoming excellent Senshi."

"Ah," The Empress held her hand up, a knowing smile drawn across her lips, "but, by training with me and my Senshi, you will become the best warriors in the universe. Here you shall merely be great, but why be great when you know you have far more potential than simply settling?" The knowing smile was still in place as she observed the two girls, each of them thinking over the prospects. "There is much to be gained by coming with me. Your father seems to think it shall do you both some good, considering being the best Senshi would mean this planet remains as is- safe and secure in your hands. Once you've finished training, you can come back home, though you shall always need to know that there may be times when I require your assistance."

"If you'll excuse us a moment, Empress," Kari stood abruptly from the couch, grasping Star by the wrist and pulling her upwards. "But perhaps you will grant us leave for a moment to speak? There is much to consider and I would like to talk with my sister before we make any final choices in this matter."

"It's only expected," the Empress responded and, swiftly, Kai led Star across the room, into the hallway adjacent to the room itself.

"I'm not sure I like the sound of this," Kari began before Star could even open her mouth. "She's promising a whole lot for our undying devotion, you realize that."

"But Kari," Star replied after a moment. "She's giving us the tools to become better Senshi. Isn't that better, in the long run, for everything?" Her face was torn as she looked at the wall rather than Kari. "I think the offer is more than fair. She's offering us a lot Kari, you have to expect a bit in return for this, can't you?"

Kari pursed her lips together tightly, pacing up and down the hall for a moment. "Are you sure you want this? It means leaving home-"

"We need to leave home sometime," Star interrupted, grasping her sister's shoulder. "If father thinks it's right, maybe we should go. It would be wonderful, getting away from Dionysus for a while—just for a few years, really, and then we'd be home again, you see?" Kari wanted to retort angrily about their father but she held her tongue. Star never knew the conflict between the elder twin and their father and, if it were up to Kari, she never would let her know. That was Kari's problem, not Star's.

There was a long moment before Kari sighed softly. "If it is what you wish, I will follow you," She said softly and Star hugged Kari.

"It will be the right choice, I just know it!"

Had it truly been the right choice? It was a question that left Kari puzzled most days. Had they stayed on Dionysus, they would have become great Senshi, good at what they did both as royalty of the planet and as protectors of what they held most dear. Yet here, things were different. There was competition, fights fueled by passion that drove them to spiraling heights that made Kari dizzy, or at least _had_ made her dizzy. It had nearly been ten years since she began her training and, while that had long since finished four years back, Kari remained for one reason: Star remained and she remained for one reason.

That reason was name Star Knight Sirius, a man from the Orion system who was one of the highest ranking Knights in the Palace. A courtship had started a year ago that was still continuing, with a flower left in front of Star's rooms every morning, conversation when they had the time, and a shared understanding that Kari could never understand. There was a sense of jealousy towards the man who seemed to threaten in taking away her sister from her completely and, on that, Kari had her own dislike for the man. Yet he took care of Star in ways Kari couldn't so, along with dislike, she had respect. It was a complicated thing, pondering how she felt on things with her sister.

The was a message stuck to her door when she arrived. Frowning, Kari grasped the silver device from the door where it had been stuck, laying it flat in her palm. "Activate message." The little device whirred to life and the hologram of the Empress appeared in her palm.

"Dark Sun, report to the Throne Room as soon as you receive this message. It is of utmost importance that you come with haste." The hologram stopped and faded out as the device finished its job, losing its life once more. The message has stated there was a need for haste and, holding tight to the device in her hands, Kari hurried down the hall that stretched for what had always felt forever until she reached the doors to the Throne Room. Her palms pressed against the doors, pausing only a moment before she pushed them open, entering inside.

The Throne Room had always been a majestic place where the Senshi would have meetings. The room was done in onyx colored stone and metal, the large windows on either side of her showing only the dark, endless void of space. The throne sat at the end of the hall, a set of steps leading up to the mighty chair where the Empress sat. Yet when Kari entered, the Empress was standing by the window at the end of the hall. Star was already there, along with a few of the other upper level Senshi that lived on the Palace. Each of them looked as confused as Kari was and, when Star saw her sister approaching, she hurried over to her.

"Kari, good, you're here!" The Empress turned her head as Star spoke to Kari and there was a strange look in her eyes that Kari couldn't decipher; all she knew was she didn't like the look that was presented.

"We're all here then," the Empress called attention as all heads turned to her. "I have called you all here because something important has happened. The coronation of Queen Serenity the second was just last week and an invitation was bestowed to us. Talks of peace are going to be attempted." At this, a few of the women growled, uncertainty seen on all. "I need all my best Senshi with me. I ask you to accompany me to Earth to oversee things with me and to make sure we get our voice heard."

"How do we know this isn't a trap of some sort?" Kari asked, voice carrying over the room. "How can we be sure that she can be trusted?"

The Empress sighed. "We can't. We can only hope for the best."

They filed out slowly and Kari made a move to follow Star but the Empress stopped her, grasping Kari by the shoulder. "Dark Sun, we need to speak. Privately." Kari gestured for her sister to continue on and the doors shut behind her, leaving the Empress alone with Kari.

"Is there something you need to say, Empress?" Kari asked bluntly, standing at attention as the Empress drifted away from her.

"You're one of my best soldiers, Dark Sun," The Empress began slowly, fingers twisting a section of her own hair up before she let it fall loosely at her side. "Obedient, swift, loyal, and, above all, good at what you do." She paused before she turned back to Kari. "There's more than one reason for going to Earth, Dark Sun. You recall a fortnight ago, when we sent some of the Star Knights off on patrol?"

"Yes," Kari replied, remembering this because Sirius was among the men gone. There had been a long farewell in the hall, their embrace lingering until he finally had to leave her behind. "Did something happen?"

"They were captured," Empress said softly. "Our men were captured near the Delta 6 galaxy." There was a pause. "They only kept a few of them alive." Kari's blood ran cold. "Senshi Osiris came across the bodies today when the invitation was sent out."

"Is…" Kari couldn't finish her sentence.

"Sirius wasn't among them. Intelligence tells us that he and a few others are being held in Crystal Tokyo." Empress turned back to look at her finest Senshi again. "Dark Sun, I need to entrust you with helping me get them back, at all costs."

"As you wish."


	3. Preparations

**The Memory Keeper**

**Chapter Two****: Preparations**

"But Auntie," Shinju interrupted the recording, frowning at the Queen. "I thought things were always good between us and Crystal Tokyo. We've even been there before." Her memories of the place were distant, fuzzy, but memories nonetheless of a celebration they had attended years ago when she and Isamu had been small children.

The Queen gave a sad smile. "Indeed, we have had wonderful relations with the Queen of Crystal Tokyo and Earth but it wasn't always so…"

---

The trouble began not long after the birth of Small Lady and the true beginning to the reign of Queen Serenity. At the time, she was still struggling with her newfound powers and, even though she had been ready for the time for years since she had gone into the future, it didn't mean she was truly ready for the power and responsibility that came with it. A darkness had seeped into her heart that was apparent to only one member of the royal court.

Her name at the time was Risa Opale, a Lady from a distant planet that she refused to name. Those who were members of the court were enchanted by the beauty, yet there was a spark of power in her that few would have expected. From the very beginning, she and the Queen didn't have very good relations, for Risa was a threat to her power and throne, or so Serenity thought when the Lady came to them. There was tension yet, on her part, Risa attempted to be polite to the young Queen and her daughter, who looked upon Risa with the same contempt in her eyes.

It wasn't long before Risa saw the flaws in the Senshi upon Earth. She approached the Queen with her own ideas but she was turned away. She came twice more before the Queen lost her temper. "You dare to fault my Senshi?" She snarled from her throne, silver light emitting all around her. There was a moment pause between the two before the power reached out to grasp the Lady, to hurt her in some way. And Risa reacted in the only way she had ever been trained to.

She attacked back.

The fight was quick, ending when the Outer Senshi held her tightly within their powers, binding her hands and taking her from the throne room. Risa was banished that day, thrown into space where she was forgotten for many years. They wouldn't recognize the woman they had banished when she resurfaced centuries later as the power of Serenity was fading, transferring to her daughter.

The name Risa had been discarded after all those years, a ship commandeered, and a title given where it didn't necessarily belong. Empress Opale, she called herself and it was under this name that she had begun her own regime. Serenity had every right to feel threatened by this new Empress, for her powers were great and her ability to draw in the strongest around her even stronger. Her own reasons for making the army of Senshi at her disposal were never clear to anyone aboard _The Palace_ but never did she employ them to do anything against their will. Attacks and defensive runs were done solely of their own free will. She had seen how mindless the Senshi of Earth had become and was determined to show the universe that Serenity wasn't the only one who held power.

The Milky Way was on constant alert. They had given a name to the Senshi of Opale: The Children of Darkness. Propaganda had painted them in a bad light as killers, murderers with no conscience or thought process at all. They were a threat and there were many skirmishes amongst Opale's Senshi and others that crossed their paths.

There was always bad blood between the two factions and the invitation to Earth came as much of a surprise to the Senshi as it did to Opale.

---

The ships were being loaded as the chosen few gathered to help load on a few more bags and supplies. The journey wouldn't take too long, as they were close to the Milky Way in general and would make their way quick enough to the Solar System. The younger Senshi were on the load dock, wishing the elder ones good luck and saying farewell to the ones they knew they'd miss. Star was getting a lot of attention from a few of the younger girls, two of whom she had taken under her wing as of late to help train.

"You'll be sure to tell us what Earth's like, won't you Star?" One girl asked eagerly.

"Yeah! And what the Queen's like there?" Another piped in. They'd all heard stories and gossip that floated along the hallways of _The Palace. _While it was never crucial for anyone to know what was true and what was false, having clarification on them wouldn't do much harm, or at least that's how they saw it.

"Perhaps I shall," Star teased them before they hurried off. Kari let a smile ease its way upon her lips for a moment as her sister looked back at her. "What's so amusing?" She asked, a bemused expression on her face.

"They all come flocking to you," Kari said, waving a hand in the air, snorting. "You're the epitome of wonderful to them." Unlike her twin, Kari was left well alone for the most part. A few brave souls had come over to her, mumbling something she could understand before they hurried off, afraid that they were to be the next victims of her onslaught. It was almost amusing, if Kari had been in a better mood about things. Three days they'd been preparing, ever since the Empress had given them the news and for three days she'd been working hard on keeping this secret from Star, knowing there would be pain with it knowing that the place they went was holding her love.

It was Star's ability to love that was both a gift and a curse. She was able to love under all conditions, making her the woman that many of the girls here wanted to become, for in that love she also held strength. Yet it was this ability to love that made her hesitate before attacking, before she went and fought against anyone even in the training seminars. Star had always been the gentle creature with a bite when she felt threatened. Kari was a thorn through and through. There was beauty but one that people didn't reach out to touch. She fought without emotion, without a heart, and destroyed what she could in the time she had. An enemy was an enemy and there was no stopping her when she began. She was the Empresses fine example of what a true Senshi of power could become.

"I can't help it that I'm easily liked," Star stuck out her tongue at Kari and for a moment they were both children again, sharing a bout of laughter before their surroundings caught up with them once again and they were brought back to the present. "Have you heard from Father recently?" Star asked, changing the topic swiftly.

"No," Kari replied in a terse tone. Their father was beginning to grow old and the King of Dionysus was expected to pass the throne down to his heir soon. He had spoken a few times to Kari over the years that she and Star had been with the Empress but not often had he spoken with the same love and affection that he had given to Star. There was always resentment between the two and, no matter how hard Star tried there would be no repairing it. "I'm sure we'll speak to one another again when we return from Earth."

"All right," Star dropped the subject swiftly and was soon blabbering on about something she had seen the other day in the training room, trying to lighten the mood again as she looped arms with her twin, walking them both towards the ship.

---

It was time to board and the first eight Senshi that had been chosen were already aboard. They were only missing one—Sailor Osiris. "Where could that girl be?" the Empress said under her breath as she stood from the chair seated in the cock pit next to the pilot.

Crouched down behind a wall, Osiris touched her bracelet, muttering a word of secrecy before an image floated upon her wrist before her. "The Empress is leaving. We shall be upon Earth soon. Make plans as you have arranged."

The image vanished swiftly as Osiris stood, brushing off her skirt. She glanced top the ship where the Empress was descending and hurried over. "Osiris, I expect you to be on board when I tell you." The Empress wasn't pleased but Osiris hurried past her, taking her seat as the engines started.

---

Settled upon her throne, Queen Serenity the second sneered at the empty space where the Senshi had stood before her. So, the Empress was coming after all. She had been hesitant about drawing the woman here, knowing the history between her and the Queen of Earth's mother. No matter though, she thought as she ran her thumb up and down upon her staff, the silver crescent moon glimmering in her eyes before she turned to the court.

"Make ready the court. We're to have guests soon." There was a moment of darkness in the moon, a flash of purple which vanished after a moment before the room came to life once again. "We'll make it a time they'll never forget…" Serenity murmured as she gazed longingly into the crystal, the same strange smile upon her features.

---

Well hello everyone! Considering we've got, what, three bits in this so far I figured I should do an Author's Note. I'd like to thank those of you who're reading this do far-- especially to the three who have me on author alert! That made me very pleased because it means people are actually interested. If you haven't guessed, you die-hard BSSM fans, this is most definitley AU. ; And, in all honesty, I thought I knew where I was going with this but that got too complicated so I'm going by the seat of my pants. This is a project I've been trying to complete for some time so and now seems the right time. I love getting reviews, so if you have time, there's a button down on the bottom of the page. I hope you keep reading and I can't wait to see what you guys have to say, if you have anything to say at all!

3 Nimaranel


	4. In the Eye of the Beholder

**The Memory Keeper**

**Chapter Three: ****In the Eye of the Beholder**

For the rest of her life, Kari would never forget the arrival upon planet Earth. Her feet touched the ground, grateful to be finished with the trip (for she'd never been a fan of traveling often) to find the group greeted by three delegates. The Queen wouldn't be there to meet them but Kari could make our three figures, two of whom were Senshi, the third dressed in white robes. Already Star was ahead of her with their Empress, shaking hands with the two female Senshi and then with the male.

"Sailor Uranus and Neptune," The blonde woman spoke swiftly when she shook Kari's hand, introducing both herself and the aquamarine haired woman at her side. "Outer Senshi of the Solar System." There was something about the blonde woman, a challenging sort of air about her when Kari shook hands with Neptune, letting go swiftly after she had taken it before she moved to the man.

It was her eyes that seemed to startle the man as he blinked, his hand halting for only a moment before it was stretched out, grasping her slender hand in his. "Apprentice Priest Kou, representative from Elysion," He said in a deep voice. One of the Senshi behind Kari giggled in a girlish tone and Kari had to repress rolling her eyes at her. The man wasn't ugly, but there was nothing spectacular about him. He was taller than Kari (who stood at her own impress five foot eight feet) with long chestnut hair and amber eyes. She shot the girl a look as she moved on to follow her sister, standing as everyone finished shaking hands with the others there.

"We're grateful for the reception," the Empress spoke again as she took the lead, walking side by side with the Senshi, the apprentice Priest following behind them slightly. Star was paying close attention to the conversation happening between the Senshi and their leader while Kari took in everything around her. The landing strip that they had used was just outside of Crystal Tokyo—she could see the shining lights of the city from where she stood, the sunlight glimmering off the crystal tiered castle. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the man watching her. Finally, he managed to break the silence.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Kou gestured to the city before them, a polite smile on his face. Kari simply shrugged, not bothering to give him an answer. Not one to easily give up, he persisted. "Not the most beautiful sight on Earth, for I have to say I'm biased when it comes to it. Elysion has always been the most beautiful place I have ever known."

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder," The double meaning seemed to hit the Priest as he frowned, glancing back at the giggling girls to the stone faced Senshi who walked onwards with her own purpose. "What may be beautiful to one may simply be plain or ugly to another." Her dark eyes shifted, looking over the man for a moment before she continued, "I'm not sure I can say I am looking upon the most beautiful of places." Her voice was cold as she picked up the pace, linking arms with her sister, leaving the other Senshi to surround the Priest with their giggling and flirting.

"You _could_ have been polite," Star muttered to her sister, dropping her voice, leaning her head in towards her twin, glancing as inconspicuously as she could as she watched Kou attempting to talk with all seven of the others, his eyes continually flashing forwards to Kari's back. "He was trying to be nice and you turned all cold and bitter on him."

"I don't find any reason or meaning in being polite to someone who doesn't matter here," Kari scoffed her sister as they walked towards the city entrance. "Besides, I was only speaking the truth."

"Your truth is a harsh one," Star sighed and squeezed her sister's arm as they stepped into Crystal Tokyo. It was different than they thought it would be. The streets were filled with people and the buildings, like the name it had been given, were made of this strange crystal like substance that glimmered and shone in the sunlight of the clear day. There was a certain beauty to it, Kari had to admit as they moved along the pathway towards the castle in the center of the city. It was a different beauty she and Star were used to, most certainly different from the silver and computer based buildings on Dionysus and the darkness of space that surrounded them on _The Palace_.

"It does hold a certain beauty," Star broke the silence when Kou managed to reappear at Kari's side again, glancing a little nervously back at the gaggle of girls. "The way the sunlight hits the crystals just right…"

"I was just telling your friend that," Kou replied swiftly.

"Sister, actually," Kari corrected him, her eyes meeting his. "Star and I are sisters," She quirked a brow at him before clamping her mouth shut again, walking along in silence. Had Star not kept a hold on her arm, Kari would have breezed forward to walk with her Empress and thus was forced to walk in the company of the man who seemed to never know when to shut his mouth. He babbled on (mostly to Star since she listened and spoke back) about the city, about himself, and about Elysium, where he was conducting training under High Priest Helios.

The castle gates were high and, upon the approach of Uranus and Neptune, they were opened and the group slowly followed inside. If Kari had thought there had been a lot of light out in the city, she had to change her answer now. Nothing could compare to the crystals bouncing light off one another in the antechamber. She held up a hand to shield the light from her eyes for a moment, blinking against the brightness. It took her breath away, the sharp suck of breath between her lips barely noticeable, save for the two standing closest to her.

"Told you it was beautiful," He muttered as he walked past her, smirking imperiously, leaving a disgruntled Kari behind him as he followed Neptune.

"Wait, here, we'll only be a moment," Uranus told the Senshi and Empress before the crystalline door shut behind her.

---

"What do you mean _I_ have to be in charge of them?" Kou hissed, dropping his voice as he stared incredulously at the two Senshi. This wasn't how he had imagined spending the rest of his day. He had other things to do, tasks back in Elysion, among other things he had in mind for the rest of his day. There was also Nimue, whom he had promised to see. He could already picture her pretty face, her big blue eyes and perfect blonde hair that he ran his fingers through at their last meeting. She was his and there was no shame in it. Kou wasn't about to go and disappoint his newfound love interest, not when he could help it at least. "I have plans, things to do!"

"Change them then," Uranus was unsympathetic as she stared down the man. They were eye to eye and, while Kou had his own strengths, physical violence wasn't one of them. He had a feeling the Senshi could probably have hurt him without much effort on her part.

Kou was not pleased. "And what shall I tell them? I'm sure they're waiting for an audience with the Queen," He responded curtly. "I don't think they'll take too kindly at being ignored when she specifically called for them here."

"She'll see them tonight at the dinner planned," Neptune answered smoothly. "We have business to care for. On your way now," She shooed him, taking her lover's hand as the two started off down the hall. Kou paused a moment before he opened the doors, frowning as his ears caught the quiet voices of the two.

"-I don't think we should…"

"We must. It's our duty."

"I don't think I can afford to have more blood upon our hands…"

The voices trailed off and, realizing they had noticed Kou hadn't left, he hastily opened the doors, letting them shut behind him. Ten heads turned in his direction as he gulped back his reservations towards the group. "I hope you'll understand that the Queen cannot make it to greet you personally today," He began, trying to pull and thread the right words together, "But let me assure you that she has her hands full finishing up the dinner tonight in your honor." This was greeted with a slight murmur of approval from most of the women. He could see the stony face of Kari near the back, looking unimpressed as she had almost the entire time. "Uh…" He trailed off a moment, shaking his head, a few loose locks of chestnut falling in front of his eyes before he pushed them back into place. "Shall we look around the city? There are some truly spectacular places here."

"Oh yes!" The general out-cry of some of the younger girls caught him by surprise and, chuckling a little uneasily, he led the way towards one of his favorite spots in Crystal Tokyo: Juuban Park.

---

"Come look at the swans!" Orion was laughing as she led the way down to the pond with some of the younger girls who had come with them. The group was sprawled out along the green grass that seemed to sprawl on forever. The park was a wonderful place to simply sit back and relax and, since most of the girls hadn't been outdoors anywhere in a long while (well, beyond the virtual settings they sometimes used in terrain training on _The Palace_) it was a time for them to revel in the joys at seeing the natural world again and feel the sun against their skin.

Kou seemed grateful to have the girls going off on their own, finally sprawling himself out on the grass. Star watched him with a curious gaze before, standing from her space beneath the oak tree, she moved, seating herself gracefully at his side. His eyes snapped open when he heard the rustle near him, turning his head to squint at the rainbow haired female. "Hello."

"This is a beautiful spot," Star said in a quiet voice. "I'm glad you took us here rather than going somewhere else." A smile touched her lips. "My sister and I come from a place where there is little natural beauty left in the world. To see it here so well preserved makes both our hearts glad."

"I highly doubt there is anything that would make your sister's heart _glad_, as you put it," Kou seemed to speak without thinking and he groaned, smacking a palm against his face. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that but-"

"There's no need for apology, Master Kou," Stat interrupted his words with a wave of her hand. "My sister has never been the most emotional of people, neither has she been the most caring to strangers." There was a pause as she pursed her lips, glancing over her shoulder to where her sister sat along a row of flowers. "She's always been guarded, even around me. But there's a different side to her, if you really work hard at it. She has the capability to love so deeply, so fiercely, it might surprise someone one day when she finally falls in love."

Kou shifted himself, lying on his stomach, glancing over to where Star's sister sat. Star had quietly excused herself, walking slowly across the grass in bare feet, sitting next to Kari. Wordlessly, she took her sister's hand and, reaching out she touched the petals of the flowers. They lost their colors, a picture of stars and galaxies now depicted in the garden. Slowly, a rare smile spread across Kari's face, touching the flower with delicate fingers.

---

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! Good news is I finally know where I'm going after sitting down and outlining it, hurrah! I think I had the most fun writing this chapter thus far and I hope you enjoy it. I'm also very surprised at the rate in which I'm churning this out. I'm not generally this quick about updates—I'm spoiling you lot reading this, HAH. Anyways, I'd enjoy to hear what you lot think so don't be afraid to hit the review button. It always makes my day to see that people are reading this and sometimes responding.

Cheers!


	5. Give the Signal

**The Memory Keeper**

**Chapter Four: Give the Signal**

"Here, try this one," Star held the pearls against her sister's neck, gazing at Kari's reflection critically in the mirror. Kari made a face at her reflection, crinkling her nose and brow at the necklace. "Guess we're saying no to the pearls," Star continued breezily, carefully placing the necklace back among the others she had stashed in her wooden jewelry box, back on a mission to attempt in finding something for Kari to wear that evening.

"You know," Kari began as she twirled a strand of crimson around her finger, "I can dress myself. You don't need to help me with everything."

"And miss out on the fun of getting to play with your hair and make you look fabulous?" Star grinned. "Not a chance." It was no skin off her back anyways, for she had been ready for nearly an hour already. She was stunning, her gown a navy coloring, spattered with golden stars across the skirt. Her hair seemed to glimmer like stardust, little jewels threaded into her short hair. It was no surprise that Star looked radiant, for she always had enjoyed getting ready for parties, balls, dinners, and even day to day living just so she could make herself look beautiful.

"So what do you think of Earth?" Star asked, filling in their silence as she pulled out a silver chain with a moonstone drop at the end of it, holding it up to Kari so they could see in the mirror. "It's nice here. They know how to hold onto their natural beauty," She continued, clasping the necklace around her sister's neck, letting the stone fall against Kari's collarbone. "Perhaps coming here wasn't such a bad idea?" Of course, it was a question, for neither of them could place a finger on why they had a slight unease about everything around them. "I wonder if Sirius ever came to Earth," Star mused quietly as she ran her fingers through her sister's thick crimson locks. "This seems like the place he would come just to see what it was like." She smiled at their reflections and Kari had to bite back her words.

Star couldn't know that Sirius was here, locked away somewhere. Kari knew it would induce panic in her sister, worry for her lover and complete the feeling of unease. Kari needed to keep this from Star so she could remain oblivious when Kari broke Sirius free. She could just see Star's face lighting up if Sirius showed up and, while she would fuss and worry and attempt to take care of him, she would simply glow. It was for her sister that Kari would make sure Sirius got back to her.

"Are you going to put on your dress?" Her sister's words interrupted Kari's thoughts and, blinking dark eyes, she glanced back to where the dress had been lain out on the bed. The fabric was a dark onyx coloring, strapless, with a skirt that had beads of silver woven into the fabric. Hesitantly, Kari stood, letting the robe she had been wearing for the past half hour while Star played dress up with her sister, she slipped into the dress. Usually Kari enjoyed staying away from gowns, never truly feeling comfortable in them. She heard Star suck in a breath when the gown was on and turning, Kari saw a smile lighting up Star's face. "You look stunning."

Kari smiled lightly at her reflection, twisting a strand of crimson around her finger before she grasped the whole section of hair, twisting it back behind her head. "I do, don't I?" She murmured and, clipping the back in place, she turned to her sister. "I'm sure the Empress is waiting for us." She holds out her bare hand and Star takes it.

---

The dinner is as grand as anything Kari had ever been to before on Dionysus and sometimes when the Empress has guests and treasured friends aboard _The Palace_. There were long tables elegantly dressed with cream colored cloth over the polished wood, dishes of porcelain and ivory atop the table while roses were along every length of the table. The Empress and her Senshi were seated in the place of honor at the head of the table alongside Queen Serenity and her Senshi. There was tension between the two factions but, for the sake of their leaders, they would make small talk across the table, though their eyes were sharp upon the other, careful to watch and see if any of them would make a slip that could cause any fighting amongst them.

There was no denying that the Queen of Earth was a beautiful woman. Serenity the second, daughter to the woman who had founded Crystal Tokyo, was a powerful creature. Kari could see it in her eyes, which seemed to be fixed upon each of the members of the Empresses party, though she continued to make small talk and engage them in conversation as though it was perfectly normal to have them at her table. Star was doing her part, playing the diplomat as she continued to attempt to keep the air and topic of conversation light around them, carefully steering them away from dangerous waters if she needed to. Kari stayed silent and, when the meal had finished, everyone stood, lingering before heading off to socialize on their own. Music had begun playing in the corner and the floor was open for dancing as a few brave couples ventured out there, waltzing along seamlessly.

The Empress moved alongside Kari, handing her a goblet of red wine. "Drink up, Dark Sun," She said in a completely amiable voice. Then, lowering her tone, she whispered, "I've loaded the data into your bracelet. Access it and you'll have the floor plans that lead to Star Knight Sirius. Wait for me to give the signal." She was gone before Kari could reply and, drinking deeply from the goblet, she drained it in a matter of moments, setting it down on an empty table before the moved along the outside of the crowd.

Kari had never been very good at being among people at gatherings like this. Across the way, she could see her sister among the other Senshi, talking and laughing and holding decent conversation to keep things moving. Their eyes met and Star gave Kari a reassuring smile before she went back to whatever she had been talking of before. Kari frowned, her nose crinkling slightly before she turned her gaze outwards to the gardens. While she had no fondness for Earth, she had to admit that the gardens were some of the most beautiful she had seen. The heavy scent of the floral space floated through the open window, intoxicating Kari as she breathed it in and out. This, however, was interrupted.

"Excuse me, but you must be one of the Senshi that our Queen is honoring tonight," The man was short, dressed elegantly and had an incredibly cheery manner that irked Kari as soon as she had turned to see him. "Sir Quinton at your service, my dearest lady!" He grasped her hand in his pudgy one, pressing a wet kiss to it. Kari had to force herself not to make a face or yank her hand out of his grasp (though she did discreetly wipe off any spittle on the back of her dress when he had finally relinquished his hold on it). "Here, allow me to show you the gardens you've been looking at."

"I…" Kari blinked as the man (Quinton) winked at her. "Oh no, that's…that's fine." Part of her wanted to simply tell the man that he was wasting her time and air around her, to simply go off on her own while the second half strained to keep put. There was a need to remain polite; so long as she was here she was a guest and, no matter how much she didn't enjoy the company she was presented, she needed to act as her sister seemed to be doing. But she didn't _want_ to be with anyone right now and the gardens seemed like less of a place where she could escape and more like some sort of torture element added for someone else's enjoyment to see if Kari would squirm. It was, while searching for an actual excuse that the most unlikely of escape routes appeared before her.

"Please, my dear, I must insist," He was holding out his arm for Kari to presumably take. It took a moment before Kari had managed to force a polite smile to her lips that didn't quite reach the depths of her eyes.

"Apologies, sir, but I'm afraid I've already promised someone else I would tour the gardens with them."

"Really?" Quinton looked disbelieving as he squinted up at Kari. "Who then?" Her head jerked to a figure across the way and, turning, Quinton followed her gaze.

"Master Kou, I believe," Kari didn't like this escape route much better than the actual idea of going on a walk with the other man but this one at least looked better. Kari wasn't about to admit it aloud, but the man had cleaned himself up from earlier in the day. His long chestnut hair was pulled back off his face, the robes of white trimmed with gold fitting him rather well. Glancing down at the man next to her, Kari couldn't help but smirk, grateful also for the fact that Kou looked decent this evening, considering it meant the man would leave her alone. He wasn't even close and, with a somewhat forced apologetic smile, Kari glided over to where the Apprentice Priest had just grasped a goblet of wine.

"I'm taking your arm and you're taking me out to the gardens without a fuss, got it?" Her voice had dropped to a dangerously low whisper next to his ear as she slipped her hand into his arm, forcing him to stand straight, hoping he'd wiped off the incredulous and shocked expression on his face before he drew any attention to them. Surprisingly, Kou did as was told, wiping his face blank, his step's forcing Kari to keep up with them as they made a somewhat hasty exit out into the night air. Kari didn't let go of his arm until they had made it down the pristine marble steps and around the corner of a hedge.

"And that was…?" Kou was disgruntled out here in the night, frowning at the Senshi from Dionysus as she smoothed out her gown with her fingers. He had been ready to go off in search of Nimue when she had unceremoniously pulled him off out here. Though, staring towards her as she fixed her dress, he had to admit he didn't mind as much. There was bite to the Princess but there was no denying that she wasn't nice to simply look at. Even if her thorns were a bit more visible than the other women he knew as she threw a scathing look at him when she caught his stare.

"That was you saving me from a boring discussion with a short, pudgy man who was far too cheerful," Kari replied in her usual cold manner. "You don't need to stay out here, I'll be fine on my own anyways." The frown seemed to deepen across her features when Kou didn't immediately leave the area when she told him to. "Well?" She questioned irritably. "Are you going or what?"

"It's too nice to go back inside," Kou replied easily as he linked his hands behind his head, gazing upwards at the starry night sky. "Besides, I know the way around the gardens and, if you really wanted to see them, I could be useful."

"Doubtful," Kari muttered but shrugged her shoulders. It was her own non-verbal agreement and, turning, she swept off down the path nearest to her with Kou following in her wake. They walked along in silence, for Kari found no need for communication, stopping now and then to brush her fingers along the petals of certain flowers or sniff gently from a few bushes. It was Kou who finally broke the long standing silence between them.

"So…you like flowers, I take it?" It was a question, for it didn't seem that the Princess liked anything much. Her manner towards everyone and everything was cold and distant; nothing new seemed to impress her much. Yet she glanced back at him, her dark eyes for the first time unreadable before she gazed down in at the roses, her fingers caressing the petals in an almost loving manner.

"Flowers are beautiful, no matter where I seem to be," Her voice was soft, the harsh edge mostly gone but she didn't let down her guard so easily. "I keep a garden back on Dionysus and on _The Palace_. You can't go wrong with gardening."

"Besides getting dirt under your fingernails," Kou attempted a joke but Kari didn't respond as she turned her head upwards, gazing off into the sky, a frown upon her features. This frown wasn't angry lie he had seen it before, but contemplative, almost uncertain as she sighed. For a moment, she forgot that she wasn't alone and she let her shoulders slouch gently, her posture relaxing as she thought how best to go about what came next. It was always about where the next move was and she knew how to plan for almost anything. Any moment now, she knew the signal would rise and she would have to find her way through the floor plans down into the dungeons in order to free Sirius. Where she'd go after that was beyond her.

"Princess? Hello? …Kari?" A hand barely touched her bare shoulder; that's all it took to snap Kari from her thoughts. Even in her dress she moved swiftly, her hand grasping Kou's throat as she slammed him up against the vine covered wall. All the air left his lungs as his eyes grew.

"Do not touch me," Kari hissed. She glared at him and he stared her down in turn, making no move to get free from her grasp and she made no move to remove her grip upon him. "Got it?" There was no chance for a reply as the star shaped symbol upon her bracelet began to glow. Kari yanked her hand away from Kou's neck, glancing down at the bracelet, pressing the jewel swiftly with one slender finger.

"It's time." The command from the Empress was pure and simple. Straightening herself, Kari turned to Kou, who was still up against the wall, his hand rubbing at the spot where Kari had just grasped his neck, gazing at her incredulously. There were no words passed between them before Kari simply turned away from him, moving off the path and out of sight.

---

From upon her throne, Queen Serenity signaled Uranus to come to her side. Bending her lips to the woman's ear, she murmured, "Be ready to give the signal."

"Yes, my Queen."

* * *

**Dun dun dun? I love to see reviews so please, tell me what you liked, didn't, etc.! I want to know what you're thinking about this. Plus, y'know, it's always nice to see that I have a review sitting in my inbox. Hush! **


	6. Fate

**The Memory Keeper**

**Chapter Five: ****Fate**

Things fell into place quicker than anyone could have anticipated. The Queen paused in her tale to sip from her tea, staring down into the dark liquid. Her reflection changed in her mind's eye, seeing how she used to look with full lips and red hair and fire in her eyes. It faded away as she sighed, glancing up to see the eyes of her niece and nephew anxiously waiting for the next moment when she'd speak again to continue the tale. Her eyes closed as the picture of that evening unfolded before her: the starry night, the dark passageway down into the dungeons of the castle, and of the chaos that ensued at the blink of the eye.

"I have speculated that there had to be a reason that everything fell apart as it did that night," She began in a low voice, coughing before she set down her cup upon the table. "Yet I do not believe fate could be so cruel as to set things into motion as they were that night of the dinner in the castle on Earth…"

---

"Where have you been off to?" Nimue looked gorgeous in the dim glow of the candles along the side hall where Kou had snuck into in order to catch his breath. A slight smile light his lips, holding out his hands for her to take, pulling her close to him. She smelled like fresh cut roses and he didn't bother resisting the temptation to run his hands over her freckled shoulders.

"I was just out in the gardens. I was showing one of the visiting Senshi the beauties of the Queen's gardens." This was true, though he refrained from going any further into detail. His mind was spinning from the events in the garden, trying to let them slip away as he felt Nimue's lips against his jaw. How could that woman, Kari, go from being completely defenseless to nearly strangling him with her bare hands? He let out a breath, closing his eyes, pressing his forehead against Nimue's. "You didn't miss me too much, did you?"

"Only a little," She gave him an impish grin. "I'm glad you're back though. Now I can have you all for myself."

Ordinarily, Kou didn't mind being severely distracted by Nimue when she slipped him away from his work. Tonight shouldn't have been any different. Yet as he hands caressed his face, Kou's mind was wandering off away from the woman in his arms. There was something in the back of his mind, something that made him pause as he heard the shuffle of footfalls down the hall from where they were. His ears listened hard as a murmured voice echoed gently in the hallway; much to Nimue's chagrin, his hand clapped over her mouth, silencing her as his amber eyes pierced into the darkness.

"-cannot find one of them," Pallas was whispering to Vesta as Kou shrank him and Nimue into the shadows of a dark corner. "Where could she have gone?"

Vesta frowned, her crimson eyes flashing with uncertainty. "Whatever you do, find her. Then we shall do what we must."

"I don't know if I can do it Vesta," Pallas whispered in a scared tone. Vesta reached out, giving her comrade a reassuring hug.

"The Queen commands it and we must serve her faithfully," Vesta said finally and the two women were off down the hall again, parting ways as Pallas went off on whatever mission her leader had given her charge of. There were many moments of silence that followed this as Kou slowly removed his hand from Nimue's mouth, gazing off in a daze and distracted manner.

"Kou, where are you going?" Nimue snapped as he abruptly let go of her, pushing away from the corner and hurrying down the halls. "Kou!" Her voice faded as he turned the corner, leaving her in frustration and confusion. Yet not even he knew where he was going as he trekked down the steps, an invisible hand pushing him, a voice whispering in his ear, "_You must help her!_"

Kou was a man led by the hand of fate, walking along the path that he knew had been planned for him since he had taken his first breath in this world. There was a careful balance that needed to be maintained and nothing was insignificant. Everything had a meaning to him and taking the choices that were offered meant branching out onto a different path that fate offered to him. Oh no, there was no denying that he took his faith in this very seriously. Yet what path was he to take now, when he was uncertain as to why he was moving down towards the lower levels of the castle, his heart thudding in his chest when he descended into the darkness.

He wasn't sure how long he wandered through the tunnels but, pausing, he caught the sound of heels upon the floor and a long breath before he knew that he had taken the right path. Of course, he hadn't expected in turning the corner to find the woman that he'd end up against a wall again, hand to his throat as the dim light from the walls cast shadows upon the two. Kari looked ready to kill but the anger from her gaze changed when she saw who it was, replacing it with disgust and confusion.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She snarled finally, letting him go, glowering at the man. "Are you following me or something?"

"Not really," Kou rubbed his neck, grimacing as he looked to the woman. "Are you trying to kill me? Is that your goal? You've come pretty damn close to doing that twice now tonight and I'd rather keep my life, thanks." Kari rolled her eyes at him, turning her back as she started down the hall, Kou on her tail.

"You keep getting in the way," She muttered. "And you didn't answer my question."

There was a long pause as Kou tried to come up with some sort of response. No matter how he put it, he sounded like a loony. _Yeah, so I heard a voice and it said to help you so here I am!_ He scratched the back of his head when she came to a halt, turning around, her eyes burning holes into his skull. "It was an accident, really," He mumbled. "I thought you could use some help?"

"Help?" Kari snorted. "Why would I ask you for help? Besides, you have no idea what I'm doing down here." _And I'd like to keep it that way._ Kari didn't need some apprentice priest following her around when she was about to go break free one of her comrades before helping him escape before anyone here knew any better.

"Maybe it's fate," Kou offered. This wasn't received any better than his first response as Kari didn't bother to answer him, rolling her eyes before she found the next set of stairs she was supposed to go down. "You never know!" His voice echoed against the walls and it was only with a stern look from Kari that he dropped his tone. "I mean, think about it, really think about it! There's so much that can't simply be left to chance. Everything has some sort of cosmic meaning here."

"I don't believe much in 'fate'." Kari replied scathingly. "So unless your fate is to stop talking, get lost." She squinted down at the hologram in her bracelet, gazing at the wall before turning left. "Can't be far now," She muttered under her breath and, sure enough, the next corner revealed the cell block she was looking for. It was dark in the space and, squinting in the darkness, she hissed out one name: "Sirius!"

Two pale hands gripped the bars, coming into the light as the haggard face of Star Knight Sirius came into view. He was a handsome man, always properly attired for his station and always prompt and on time when it came to his duties. His silvery white hair fall about his shoulders, blue eyes hollowed from the weeks spent down in here, away from the fresh air and the ability to go and do as he pleased or needed. Being trapped on Earth had not been good for the man, who had fretted over his duties towards their Empress and his need to be sure that Star was alive and all right. For, if the Queen here had known where he and his men had been, she might also know where to find his beloved and that he could not handle. Seeing Kari brought relief to his features, knowing that if she were alive, so was Star.

"Took you long enough," Was all he could managed to growl, a half-hearted laugh escaping his lips as Kari began to work on the lock. His eyes flicked over to the priest standing behind Kari. "Who's the chump?"

Kou gave an imperious sniff and Kari managed a snort of laughter as she tried different combinations, trying to find the pass key in her data compiled by the Empress. "He's not supposed to be here, really. But he's somehow decided that following me is fate." Her tone dripped of sarcasm as she finally caught the right set of numbers and, pressing them deftly into the key pad, the cell unlocked itself. "Now, no more time to sit around and waste air. You have to get out before anyone knows you're gone and I need to get back before my sister starts to worry."

"Star's here?" A puzzled look crossed Sirius' face. "Why are you lot here instead of back on _The Palace_?"

"A good question, one I hope to have the answer to soon enough," Kari replied easily. Just at that moment, all three forms froze as they heard footfalls coming down the hallway. Someone was down there and it wasn't going to be hard for anyone to see that the cell block was now empty. Kari began swearing under her breath, the long string of curses surprising Kou but Sirius didn't look perturbed as she sought an exit for them.

"They're looking for you!" Kou blurted out in a moment of silence, his voice soft and hushed as Kari met his gaze. "Something's not right up there and they know you're gone."

Kari bit her lower lip, growling under her breath as she turned her gaze to Sirius. "You two, hide in the shadows." Knowing that she was being sought tuned in her senses and, by the feel of things, she knew it was a Senshi who had come down into the lower levels in search of her. "Don't make a sound or move until you know the coast is clear. Make for the gardens, wait there until it's safe for you to leave, Sirius."

"What of you?" Sirius was solemn as he gazed at Kari.

There was a moment before she had a devious grin on her face. "I always have a plan, Star Knight. Don't you ever doubt that I'm going in without one." Truthfully, she didn't have much of a plan formed in her mind but there was enough of one that she knew what needed to be done. Waiting until they had blended into the shadows, she set her chin forward and made her way away from the cell block, her feet hurrying up the steps and upon the level above them. She felt around with her mind, probing, listening until she knew where the Senshi was, deliberately crossing paths with the woman. It was Sailor Ceres who found Kari, a surprised look crossing both women's faces.

"Sailor Dark Sun," Ceres began, "what have you been doing down here? This is strictly off-limits to everyone but the Queen's personal guards!"

The feigned look of shock crossed Kari's face, though it seemed real enough to Ceres. "Goodness, really? I had no idea. I was simply looking around." She put a simpering smile on her face, one she had seen countless of times and one she hated using. "Can you show me back to the ballroom then? I'm quite lost." The ruse worked and, with Ceres leading the way, Kari followed, knowing Kou and Sirius would be safe for now, that they'd make it out of the dungeons and to the gardens. A weight had fallen off her shoulders; she had done her task and now all she needed to do was keep an eye on things here. Something didn't feel right, especially following Kou's outburst that they had been looking for her. To what ends did they need her present with the others? Were they merely keeping track of them because the Queen of Earth had never fully trusted them? Perhaps there was a logical reasoning behind it? Either way it panned out to Kari not understanding and her hackles were raised as she entered the ball room once again, eyes seeking out her sister.

Empress Opale found Kari's gaze instead and the subtle nod she gave her leader made Opale smile. Good, she knew that things had gone according to plan. Yet, for all the planning in the world, nothing felt right as Kari moved to Star's side, taking her sister's hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

---

Queen serenity sat upon her throne, gazing down at those at the party. Everything had fallen into place according to the plan. Her crimson eyes scanned over the crowd, eager to see Ceres entering in with the final of Opale's Senshi. Good, the last of them were there. Clearing her throat, she stood, calling attention to herself as she clapped her hands together. All heads turned towards their Queen, attentive to the woman standing in front of them as a smile curved her lips.

"I must say, we have had quite the turn out for this evening," She began and there was a muted laughter among the guests. "We are ever grateful that we could have our honored guests with us tonight." There was a smattering of applause from others as the Senshi from Opale looked to one another and then back up to the Queen. She saw Dark Sun's grip tightening on her sister's hand. _You have every right to be nervous, High Princess_.

The tone changed when Serenity opened her mouth this time, the words having the opposite affect on everyone. "Yet they are honored guests no more." Her eyes flashed black for a moment before changing back to their original state. "Risa Opale, you and your Senshi have been deemed dangerous criminals in the universe and it is my duty to dispense of you and your strongest." A strange smile slid across her features as the Senshi of Earth seemed to close in upon the Empress and her Senshi. "For years you have been breeding a Senshi strongest among others and have run unchecked among the stars. Well no more. I will do what my mother couldn't."

"You'll have a hard time at that," The Empress hissed, her own eyes flashing.

"Kill them." It was that simple command that brought havoc upon the ball room. Kari's hand was wrenched from her sister's as transformations were called out. Falling to the ground, Kari rushed back to her feet, holding her right hand aloft as she called out to transform, the uniform of black and red replacing her ball gown. From the corner of her eye she saw Star dressed in purple and black, wielding her staff and, on the opposite side, she could see her fellow Senshi jump into the fray as the battle began.

It was then that all hell broke loose.


	7. Fight and Flight

**The Memory Keeper**

_**Author's Note**__: Hey everyone! Thanks to the few who've been reading this. I figured I wouldn't have too many readers and it always makes me immensely pleased to see that there are some of you lot out there interested in what I have to write. I thought I'd comment quickly on the apt observation that SaturnsFirefly made in a review—yes, you're right __to make your assumptions__. I'm not going to say more than that, since then it would spoil everything and we don't want that, now, do we? Anyways, keep reading and if you find the time, tell me what you think! I love reviews and, while I don't need them to keep writing, it's always good encouragement to know I'm leaving readers wanting to see more._

**Chapter 6: ****Fight and Flight**

"Kari!" There a chaos all around her, as the hall exploded into attacks and defensive maneuvers. She could hear the vague screams from those caught in the crossfire and, without thinking, went into her own attack mode. It was easy to slip into, her eyes growing dark as she lashed out against her attackers. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Juno send an attack soaring into Sailor Orion's back and, with a snarl, Kari leapt into action, her hands glowing with the dark red energy. "_Dionysus Solar Wave!_" Her voice rang out loud and clear, sending the green clad Senshi flying backwards into the wall. Wordlessly, she reached a gloved hand out, helping Orion to her feet. "You okay?" It wasn't so much out of concern but Orion nodded anyways before Kari ran back into the fray, trying to find her sister.

"Kari!" Her head snapped to the side when she saw her sister. There was a moment of pause as the two, the uncertainty in Star's eyes while Kari remained fierce. They should have held the upper hand—they had better numbers and were the best that the Empress had to offer. Yet already three of them had been destroyed and that left six. Kari wasn't going to let them kill Star as she rushed to her sister, ready to fight alongside her.

"We'll take them together, yeah?" Kari breathed her eyes narrowed. But Star wasn't listening and, turning her head to see where her sister was looking, she saw the doors to the garden balcony open and the two men she had left behind not long ago. There was utter relief and a surge of love in Sirius' eyes as he joined the fray, calling upon his own powers, a sword that glimmered ringing through the air as he fought to reach Star, who couldn't believe that he was here of all places.

"What-?" Star asked breathlessly as his arms reach out, grasping her, holding her close before she can finally form words again. He interrupts her instead, kissing her before he spoke finally.

"It's a long story." There's a cheeky smirk on his lips before they let go of one another. "Now, let's say we get out of here alive." As Star and Sirius entered in to defend their Senshi, Kari's eyes flashed over to where she saw the Empress and the Queen facing one another, the Queen circling around her Empress like a cat toying with its prey.

"You don't think you can beat me that easily, do you?" The Empress growled, her eyes flashing, holding her hands out before her as the static energy of red and gold erupted from her fingertips. "Not when I have my own powers to use against you."

Queen Serenity smirked at the Empress. "You're no match for me," The staff she held slammed to the ground and the light from the Imperial Silver Crystal echoed against the walls, seeming to cause everyone else to stop, all eyes upon the two powerful women as they faced off. The play of light and power against one another drew all attention as they danced around one another, neither gaining the advantage as they struggled to gain the upper hand in it. Kari held her breath, waiting for the moment when their Empress or the Queen Serenity would gain control and destroy the other, unable to draw herself away from it.

Finally, with one short, powerful blast, the Empress sent Serenity flying backwards into the wall, bits of the wall falling when the Queen slumped to the ground. There was a collective gasp all around, both of horror and astonishment as the Empress turned to the people, a look of unadulterated smugness in her eyes, holding her hands up in power. "And the victor takes all," She cried out, laughing, her eyes dancing with a strange darkness that Kari had never seen in her leader before now. It was unnerving, even for the stoic, strong soldier that she had become, to see this. "The strongest beats the weak…"

What none of them had seen coming was the sudden thrust of the Queen's staff, shoving the end of it right through the Empress' abdomen. She gasped, her eyes growing wide, glancing down at the end of the pole, dripping with sticky blood sticking out in front of her. The staff was pulled out and the Empress slowly fell to her knees, struggling to breathe as Serenity stood in all her glory over the Queen. "The good always triumph," She hissed. The silver crystal glowed brightly and, flipping the staff, the woman didn't hesitate as Opale vaporized before everyone's eyes, turning to silver dust upon the floor.

There was a dull roaring in Kari's ears as she stared where her Empress had once been. Her mouth was dry and there was a strange emotion pressing down on her chest as she struggled to take in a breath. No, Empress Opale _couldn't_ be dead! She couldn't simply die! But the proof was right before her dark eyes as she tried to piece herself back together. From the distance, she heard the shouts from Serenity breaking her thoughts. "Kill them all!" They couldn't survive on their own and their power was dwindling. Kari didn't like the thought but now it was time to flee the scene, to recuperate and wait until they could move again. Her head snapped to the side as she saw Sirius.

"Take Star and get out of here!" She yelled over the din, managing to duck out of the way when an attack came soaring towards her. "I'll follow—_just get her out of here!" _Their eyes met and Sirius knew that Kari would follow wherever Star went, no matter what. He grasped Star's hand and, speaking swiftly into her ear, she nodded and, giving her twin one last glance, the two made a run for it, hurrying towards the gardens where they could easily use their own means to teleport off Earth to someplace safe. Kari watched them go until she couldn't see them any longer before she leapt back into things, rushing to spread the word that they couldn't fight for much longer if they wanted to live.

"Osiris, we must-!" Kari had raced to the young woman and didn't expect for her to whirl around to pin her against a pillar. Kari gasped and snarled when she realized Osiris had done this on purpose, her eyes alight with fire as she growled, "What do you expect to accomplish by taking me down, little one?" Her voice was laced with syrupy taunting. "You can't even take out a level 10 in the training room. I'm above your league and it's completely in my power to destroy you and by all means my right."

"When the dust settles, you shall not be the winner," Her true colors showing, Osiris laughed a cruel laugh. Yet she hadn't expected the blow to come on so powerful and so quickly as Kari surged everything towards the woman, throwing her back onto the ground. The wind knocked from her lungs, she lay there stunned, unable to move when the High Princess closed in to finish the job. Kari's fingers wrapped around the other woman's neck as she lifted her off the ground, spite and malice written on her face as she gazed into Osiris' eyes.

"When the dust settles," She hissed over the noise, "You won't be alive to see anything." There was no time for Osiris to struggle as the energy from Kari's hands surged through her body, blowing the traitor into a million little pieces. Gasping for air, Kari stared down mercilessly to the pile as she let the rage consume her when she turned back to the battle.

The attack came down on her hard and strong, leaving Kari crying out in pain. There were so few of them left and now the tides had turned upon her. Kari was left defenseless as she fell to the ground, blood blooming across gashes upon her arms. She struggled back to her feet as two of the Senshi closed in on her. The battle should have been in her favor, being stronger of the two put together, but already she could feel her energy draining and the blood dripping from her arms left her slowly turning into what she hated—weak. The onslaught didn't last long as she struggled to hold her own, her body slowly becoming bruised and broken as she collapsed to the ground. Perhaps it was better this way, she thought bitterly. They had lost their leader and now there was no way to go back to how it had been. She waited for the final blow to strike her, to leave her dead where she lay. Yet it never came.

The golden light was a curious sight indeed, for it was something unexpected. It flowed through the windows and the Senshi gasped, covering their eyes, shielding it from the power that glowed from the unknown source. Their attention was drawn away from the fallen soldier as the figure moved through the light, laying gentle hands upon Kari's body. She stirred, groaning lightly.

"Shut up or they'll continue on with this," The familiar voice muttered and, heaving her upwards (for it was hardly an easy task to do effortlessly when she couldn't move of her own accord) the light pulled back into them. Everything was so bright that Kari had to shut her eyes, hissing as a rushing noise flooded her hearing. She could hear shouts and cries of indignation but they faded away as a different sound floated around her. The gentle whisper of a breeze and the faded song of birds as she and her savior collapsed to the grassy ground.

It took a few long moments before she dared to attempt opening her eyes. The light was fading from the sky, which made it easier on her eyes as she blinked them open. They were in a field of sorts and Kari could hear the last calls of the birds leaving with the setting sun. Confusion flooded her mind as she tried to get up, giving a sharp cry as she placed weight on her hand, immediately finding her face buried into the earth.

"Careful," The voice warned and, lifting her face off the ground Kari could make out the features of the apprentice priest as he carefully lifted her wrist. "Looks like you may have broken it." He frowned when Kari gave a hoarse, bitter laugh. "What's so funny?"

"It's not," Everything hurt and, struggling against the darkness, Kari knew she couldn't win. Her body slumped to the ground, eyes closed as she succumbed to it, the visions of the battle replaying in her mind even as she slept.


	8. On the Edge

**The Memory Keeper**

_**Author's Note**__: Oh, SaturnsFirefly, if only you could hear my maniacal cackling from here. Anyways, this chapter should be mostly back-story on a character that's been around and we now need to know more about. Enjoy and keep reviews coming!_

**Chapter Seven: ****On the Edge**

From a young age, Kou thought he knew at least one thing: he wasn't a special boy. He wasn't athletic like the other boys and, while some grew bulky and well framed, he remained a skinny lad who much rather would spend his days reading than playing outdoors anyways. The books in the local library were his closest friends and confidents as he ventured into their pages, reading of daring adventures and chosen people who had seen their lives turned upside down from one day to the next. In his heart, he had a small bit of hope that maybe one day he could be considered a special one yet with each passing year he knew there was little he could do about his normality.

Yet there were two things that made the boy stand out—his heart and his hidden gift for healing. While it was easy to see his heart was kindest among his classmates in the school yard, his other gift of healing wasn't so easily spotted. Yet these two things were what drew a powerful man to him when he was only nine years old one cool autumn day.

It was just another afternoon as Kou stood outside of the temple, watching as person after person entered into the space and exited. He didn't know how long he'd been standing there, toeing the ground, unwilling to move from the spot he'd seemingly rooted himself to. Mother was sick, Grandfather told told him, and she needed all the prayers she could get. He gulped, attempting to get the resolve he needed in order to enter the sacred space and send a few well wishes up to the gods so Mother would be well again.

Truthfully, Kou had never liked going into the temple. Everyone always looked so focused and devoted to their thoughts. His never felt in place when he was in there, always drifting to different things as he tried to focus. Besides, the incense used always burned in the back of his throat and made his eyes water while he was stuck in there. Yet, no matter how uncomfortable he felt about going in, it wasn't like he could just skip out on it. His grandfather had specifically asked him and, while he was quite old, Kou knew that his grandfather had a special knack for guessing when Kou was lying. (That was partially true, but in all honesty Kou was simply a bad liar and his Grandfather could easily pick out when he was telling the truth and when he wasn't.)

As he was debating whether or not he wanted to venture into the temple, even if it was only for a few moments, a figure entered his line of sight. Glancing sideways rather quickly, Kou gulped slightly, catching sight of a man dressed in white robes and silvery white hair. He didn't dare look any closer to the man standing next to him, remaining firmly in place, hoping the man would make the move to go towards the temple first rather than leaving it for Kou to do. The air was still between them and, as Kou was almost ready to move, the man spoke in a low, musical voice. "Have you made up your mind yet?"

Kou blinked amber eyes up at the man. "Huh?"

A smile spread across the man's face as he turned to look down at Kou's perplexed expression. "You've been trying to get the nerve to go into the temple for some time now." Kou didn't say anything as he bent his head, a flush entering his cheeks. "Truthfully, I've never much cared for going into the temples here either," The man continued. "It's too confined for my tastes. I pray out in the open, where the flowers bloom and the air is clear."

"And where's that?" Kou finally brought himself to gaze at the man, blinking in his own confusion, for he had never heard of a place described by the man.

There was a wistful smile on the man's face as he breathed one word: "Elysion." Kou's eyes grew wide, his jaw dropping as he gazed to the priest. He had heard stories of Elysion though they had always only been stories and tales to be told to induce good dreams and peaceful sleep when he couldn't find it that night.

"I thought it was just…" Kou trailed off as the man laughed.

"Just a story, correct?" He grinned, bending to gaze at Kou eye to eye. "No, it's not just a story, for I'm the High Priest there. I watch over the dreams of the humans here and I keep an eye on things."

"So why're you here then instead of back there?" Kou asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Because of you, Kou." Those words had changed everything in Kou's young life. It had been days later he was whisked away for training, saying farewell to his mother and grandfather before taking up residence with Helios in Elysion. It was just as he had always imagined it, with rolling fields and meadows with flowers that spread for ages. The water laughed and sang when it tripped over stones in a brook and, for a time, Kou was content with his life. He had a purpose and his training excelled, leading him down a road he wouldn't have thought possible for his feet to tread. Many things seemed possible to him when his world had been opened up to Elysion and his training to follow in the footsteps of Helios began.

He wouldn't have ever dreamt that anything could disrupt the happy balance his life had fallen into. He'd been very wrong about that.

---

_In his dreams, he stood along the edge of the world, toeing the line between the here and the there. The wind whipped around him cold and merciless, somehow laughing at his failure to stop all of this. The weight fell upon his shoulders as he stared out into the vast abyss before him, the never ending dark standing between him and everything else in this world. For weeks he had seen this image in his mind, always starting off walking from his rooms, floating upwards through the stars before he reached a space that held immense power. It glowed and sparkled in the night but beyond it he could feel the darkness, pressing in on him, tightening its grip on his heart and soul. _

_Kou closed his eyes. Now and then he knew this was coming to his dreams when he closed his eyes to sleep. His eyes slowly slid back open to gaze out into the nothingness before him. It would be so easy to simply step off this edge, to fall into the darkness and to wake from this dream. He knew it was a __dream,__ he simply had to wake from it. His foot moved forwards, inching closer to the edge but suddenly he stopped, eyes growing wide._

_A hand has grasped his arm and, turning, he saw her face before him. There was sadness in her eyes as she shook her head. Her mouth opened; lips moving but he couldn't hear what she had to say to him. "I __can't hear you!" He cried out in frustration. She shook her head, touching her hand to his face, to his lips and, slowly, her mouth was against his. It was a brief kiss before she had pulled away. Her hand had let go of his arm as she stepped forwards. She didn't look back as she plunged herself head first into the darkness._

_Everything seemed to stop before light exploded all around him. It stuck to his body, bringing pain as he cried out, shielding himself from the beams. It was too bright!_

He woke to curse words flowing out in a steady stream. Groaning, Kou rubbed his head, glancing over. While the abyss had been a dream, the events from the night before hadn't been. His head hurt and for the first time since he acted, he was wondering why he'd done it. Someone probably had noticed he wasn't where he was supposed to be by now as he stared upwards at the star-strewn night. Swallowing hard against the headache that was growing in the back of his head, Kou sat up, glancing over to his fallen companion. "Don't move your wrist unless you want it to hurt," He said in a gruff voice, standing up, brushing off his robes.

"You could've told me before I moved it," Kari snapped back, using her good hand to push herself upwards to a sitting position. Even in the dim light around them he could see the anger and malice in her eyes laced with her own pain. "Where are we anyways?"

"Elysion," Kou said simply as he ran his fingers through his shaggy brown locks.

"Oh." There was a long pause that stretched between them, silence only broken by the sounds of the world around them. Then: "Do you have some sort of plan or did you just do this because you thought you were being heroic or brave?"

"You know," Kou grumbled as he held out a hand for her to take. "I don't really know why I did it." Kari seemed satisfied with the answer for the time being as she gripped his hand with her good one, staggering to her feet. He let go of her as soon as he knew she would remain upright without the threat of falling over, putting some distance between them as he glanced to the sky. "I healed what I could but you'll be sore for a few days. Your wrist will take time to heal, since it broke."

"Thanks." It was an awkward word sitting on her tongue and when Kou glanced back to her, there was a strangely pained expression at having to use the word. Kou would have laughed he could find it in him to do so.

"Travel towards the east, find the temple, rest there for the night just to build up strength and then we can figure out what to do from there," His words came out in a rush, all mumbled for his own ears as he squinted up to the sky. "Yes, no one should miss me just yet, not till dawn of the second day when I don't return. Should have enough time to come up with something if we have the time to do it." He wasn't making sense but then again, none of this seemed to make much sense to him anyways.

"…Kou?" It was the first time she'd said his name and he turned his head. "Let's start moving to this temple of yours. Get some rest." The weight of the situation was in her eyes as well and the grim nod was exchanged between the two of them.

"Sounds like a plan."

They moved through the night like shadows, both of them grateful that tonight it was a new moon in the sky, leaving no shadows cats or a chance for anyone wandering the roads of the sacred land to see the apprentice priest helping the fugitive. They had to move quickly but Kari's steps began to grow slower and slower as they progressed, feeling the pain in her body that hadn't healed completely. Her wrist had begun to throb by the time the sky began to turn light and the traces of dawn tinted the sky pink and orange, the navy blue sky slowly starting to lighten up as the stars faded away.

"It's not much farther," Kou pressed on and Kari forced herself to keep up with him, matching his pace after a few moments. He could hear her breathing heavily next to him and out of the corner of his eye, he saw that she walked carefully, cringing with most of her steps. "Not much farther, just hold on for a bit longer," He coaxed her in a softer voice. He was true to his word as, reaching the top of a hill they'd been working on for a while yet; he saw the gleaming temple in the distance. He wanted to whoop and shout but instead he only offered Kari a tired smile before they walked easily along the flat land before them.

Dotted across the landscape of Elysion were many different temples that travelers along the roads that wound through the sacred land could stop to pray or rest before continuing along their journey. It was a small circular piece of marble in the middle of the field, pillars holding up a domed roof over their heads as Kari all but collapsed onto the ground, carefully holding close her hurt wrist to her body. Kou had been to this temple before when Helios had sent him on a training mission, to pray and fast out here until he had entered into the dreams of another, to see what they saw in sleep. That had been almost two years ago and, thankfully, he had still recalled where this lay in the grand scheme of things here.

"Give me your wrist," Kou said in a patient but tired tone as he sat down upon the cold, marble floor. Kari struggled to sit up and, slowly, she held out the wrist. He took it in his hands, holding it carefully, gently between his palms. She didn't question him as his eyes closed and warmth spread through his hands, starting at his wrist and flowing right out of his fingertips. The warmth was soothing as Kari's eyes started to droop as she let out a sigh. There was no time for her to be too proud to accept the help, especially when she knew she couldn't fight the pain on her own.

"She's dead," Kari's voice was hollow as she spoke these words as they echoed against the domed roof above them. "I can't believe she's dead…" Kou opened his eyes as he watched her struggling for composure. It lasted only a few moments and just like that, her lower lip stopped trembling and she opened her eyes again. They were hollowed but there was malice in them, coldness that not even the stars could compete with. He removed his hands and, muttering a soft thanks, she lay down upon her side, her back to him, cradling the hurt wrist to her body. Her breathing grew steady and even; Kou figured she was asleep.

She was right. Serenity had killed in cold blood. Lord knows how many of them had died and now they were on the run from something that Kou couldn't describe. Something had happened to the Queen, he decided as he stretched out upon his back, staring up at the marble roof as light began to slowly fill the space. She hadn't always been like this. He recalled a time when his Master had spoken of the Queen with love in his eyes, pure devotion that had somehow gotten lost in the sands of time.

_Something's wrong with everything and I don't know how I can fix it._ His mind drifted and, slowly, he found himself fast asleep, the images of the dream playing in his head, the same face fixed in his mind leaping into the abyss set before her without any hesitation.

_Why do you jump into the darkness, Kari?_


	9. The Nameless One

**The Memory Keeper**

**Chapter Eight: The Nameless One**

"Find them." The orders had been simple enough as Queen Serenity pursed her lips towards her Senshi. They stood, their backs bowed to her before they retreated back out the way they had come. It shouldn't be so hard to track down the Senshi. Her lips curved into a strange smile as she gazed out the window at Crystal Tokyo. Everyone was on the look-out for those whom had not been destroyed two nights prior to today. There was a restless urge in her, something her Senshi had noticed when they were within the throne room. As soon as the grand doors had closed behind her retreating soldiers did she finally stand. Her figure was silhouetted against the light of the late day, beauty etched against her dark expression.

Once she had been like her mother. Once she had been kind, beautiful, and above all a protector of the world. And she continued to protect what she saw as her right. The universe was in her hands, the light within her holding all of it together. In her eyes, Serenity was only doing what was best for the Solar System and for the planet Earth which she was sovereign of. Her profile changed as a knock echoed against the doors to the throne room. "Enter," She called in a calm voice, turning herself to see who entered. A surprised expression caught her features as Sailor Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn entered. "I wasn't expecting any of you to be back so soon."

"Things went better than planned, my Queen," Uranus took over talking for the group as usual. Her demeanor was one of calm severity yet there was a disturbance behind her eyes that only her lover noticed. "We only just returned."

"Status report, then, Uranus."

"Targets Dionysus, Orion, Archimedes, and Arcturus have all been taken out. Nothing remains of either of the civilizations that were named as prime targets for unlawful and evil activity, as stated by your Royal Highness in our meeting before we left."

The same strange smile spread across Serenity's lips. "Good, good, that's perfect news." When her Senshi didn't speak up, her eyes narrowed, gazing down at each of them in turn. Like her partner, Neptune remained calm, yet she stood uncertainly before her Queen, her fingers twitching as if she wanted nothing more than to reach out and take strength from Uranus who stood next to her. Saturn's lips were pursed together; her eyes hollow as she gazed upwards at the woman whom she had called friends for all these years. "Is something wrong?" Serenity asked in a clipped, icy tone as she seated herself upon her throne. Silence greeted her again before she barked out, "Speak one of you!"

Finally, Saturn found her voice, clearing her throat as she grasped tightly to her scythe. "Usako," She murmured, using her term of endearment for the Queen when they had been younger, "I'm afraid I do not see the logic in this. I don't see the logic in destroying these places when they have never posed a threat to us before. Why now? Why them?" She raised her chin upwards in defiance, refusing to back down even against her Queen.

Serenity was silent as she gazed down at the three gathered before her. "You all know what is to come," She said very quietly, her voice barely above a whisper. "It was supposed to happen while my mother was alive but the wheels of time have changed; it has lain dormant until now."

"Usako, what…?" Saturn trailed off as she heard Neptune suck in a deep breath, her head snapping to the side. 

"You mean Ch--!"

"Don't speak its name here!" Serenity hissed, her eyes flashing. There was silence again as she gained composure, holding her staff tightly between her slender hands. "My mother was supposed to have defeated it but you cannot destroy the ultimate darkness…" She sighed, closing her eyes before she held up one hand, dismissing them. "You may show yourselves out." They needed no further instruction as they backed out of the throne room, the door closing behind them, echoing against the walls in the newfound silence.

Her eyes opened as she gazed outside to the late afternoon. _I'm doing only what's expected of me. Evil needs to be wiped free from the universe, starting with the insufferable Senshi that trained with Risa Opale. If that's even her real name._

Her eyes shifted to the silver crystal at the end of her staff, eyes narrowed slightly though the smile stayed on her lips. Everything was changing and she knew things were going to be shaken up around here. But there was something she was willing to do. It was the right thing; she'd been chosen by this power and, by God, she was going to do what she deemed right for everyone around her.

"Guard!" She called in a strong, clear voice. "Have we yet received word from Sailor Pluto? She was supposed to report in her data by now."

"No word yet, my Queen." _Damn_! Serenity clenched her teeth together before she let out a long hiss of breath. Where was the ruler of Time when she needed her? No matter, she could take things into her own hands for now.

---

"Why aren't you named after Dionysus?" Kou asked as night fell around them. The light of the crescent moon filtered down on the temple, just enough light to sit by as they waited for sleep to take them. Kou leaned himself against the pillar across from where Kari had stretched out, her face towards him, her eyes closed yet she didn't sleep yet. They had rested here since the day before and tomorrow they would need to figure out a plan of action before they left onto whatever they needed to do next. There was tension in Kari at having a lack of a plan of action. She needed something to distract herself, a goal to pursue and right now they were drifting aimlessly and that she did not like.

There was worry too, something she wouldn't admit to aloud. Her team had been utterly destroyed and on top of everything she had lost her leader and didn't know where her sister had gone to. Losing both of them was a profound loss that she couldn't deny, an ache in her chest where her heart settled within her breast. The only way to fix it was to find Star and to gain vengeance upon the Queen of the Solar System for destroying her stability.

Kou's question was an interesting one and, opening her eyes, she spoke in a low tone, "Star and I are twins, both with the same capabilities for power, I suppose. We were never formally trained on our planet, not like we were when we joined up with the Empress." She paused, a light frown forming across 

her visage. "We were given our names by the Empress, both heavenly bodies in the sky becoming an apt thing for twins." She gave a wry chuckle. "I suppose, one day, when I assume the throne, Star will become Sailor Dionysus, for my own powers will go away and she will take over protection of our home planet like generations before us."

"You don't seem to mind." It wasn't a question as others would have stated it in a more polite way but rather a statement that made Kari's frown deepen as she struggled to view him through the weak moonlight.

"That's how it happens," She replied briskly, her tone terse as she rolled over, her back to him, hoping to end the conversation as she closed her eyes again. There seemed to be no such luck with her in that as he cleared his throat and she heard him shifting from across the space.

"Fate takes all sorts of twists and turns. Perhaps you will be chosen instead."

"What's with you and fate?" Kari rolled herself back over, glowering at the man. "There's such a thing as free-will, you know. I have no own path to walk and I don't give a damn about what some people say, but I always have a choice in where I go and what I do, got it? There's no special formula that leads us down a path towards what's right and good or what's wrong and evil."

"But you don't know that," Kou interjected as he matched tones with Kari. "You don't know that there's something set aside for you in this life, that fate has given you chances to do different things but stay on the same path. You may stray from it now and again but you always turn true to what is most innate and that in itself can't simply be left to chance, can it?"

"You'd simply follow this thing called fate blindly into the abyss?"

"If that's where my path lay, yes." Kou remained firm and it irritated Kari. He had no right to be so sure of something when she couldn't find faith to invest into it herself. "There are many things I would want to do but apparently fate has thrown me into a mess concerning you and the entire kingdom right now." She noticed the edge to his voice, the bitter note as his own expression darkened and his eyes glanced to the floor. The silence fell between them again as both of them knew that they couldn't have ever expected to have ended up like this. Kari shifted and winced, a hiss of pain escaping her lips. Kou's gaze jerked up, concern changing his expression. "Your wrist?"

"Yeah." Kari let out a long breath from her lips as she sat up, clutching the still injured wrist to her body. Kou had been healing it periodically through the day yet there was still the twinge of pain that came through and wouldn't leave. It was becoming less painful after each time he had her wrist between his hands, more annoying than anything but the pain was more pronounced this time it seemed as she glared at the useless hand.

"Here, let me-" He began but Kari pulled herself into a ball, protecting the hand as she glowered at him.

"No." She responded stubbornly. He may have gained some sympathy from her but that didn't mean she was pleased enough with him to have him come across the temple to fix her hand again. Punching him sounded better to her or maybe knocking him over. Anything to keep him away from her and this stupid hand that had been thus far her own personal weakness. Apparently he didn't get the memo 

from the withering looks she sent over to him as he closed the distance between them, seating himself next to her.

"Stop fighting so hard and let me take care of your damn hand," He snapped finally after a few moments of an attempt to play keep away from him, shifting and changing position to make it difficult for him to get to the injured hand in an attempt to stave off the inevitable. Subdued compliance followed as Kari sulked as Kou grasped her wrist gently between his hands. The warmth spread from his fingers and, slowly, Kari lets out a long breath, her eyes closing. They hadn't traveled all day yet she felt just as exhausted as she had the day before last. Her injuries were healing though and that had to be good at least, right?

Sleep sounded perfect to her at the moment and, unaware that she'd even fallen mostly asleep while sitting up, her body leaned forwards precariously until her forehead rested against Kou's shoulder, her breathing heavy and completely relaxed. This was a perplexing situation as Kou blinked slowly once, then twice as he let go of her wrist, unsure of what to do with the now sleeping Senshi who had unceremoniously leaned against him. His cheeks flushed, uncomfortable as he eased her off of him, trying to lay her gently on the ground.

She looked different in sleep, less hard and more…neutral. There was no other word for it; Kari simply had a look about her that meant business. She was tough and she made no excuses for it. He breathed in, catching the whiff of scent from her. It was different from the fresh roses and sunshine he could smell from Nimue; Kari smelled like the darkness she came from, of the stardust that lingered in the skies and wildflowers that made no apologies for growing where they pleased. He reached out a moment, touching her face before he pulled away, seating himself back where he had been before, back resting against the pillar, and keeping a silent watch over their hiding spot.

It wasn't until later that he needed to stretch his legs. Kari remained silently sleeping as Kou stood, stretching his arms and yawning before exiting into the open night air. Everything was still around him as he took a moment, closing his eyes and praying that things would be resolved soon. It must have been the moment he had his eyes closed, for the space before him was empty before he closed them and suddenly, at the open, he jumped back with a yelp as the figure of a woman came forth from the darkness. "Who-?" He began in a harsh tone, defensive and uncertain.

"I'm not the one you need to fear, Apprentice Kou," The voice was low, silky, and held a maturity that Kou couldn't peg. She moved closed and, in the barest hint of light from the crescent moon, he saw who it was. 

"Sailor Pluto?" He whispered. She nodded solemnly. "How did you know where to find me?"

"It wasn't hard. You and your…" She paused for a moment, trying to pick the right word before continuing, "_friend_ have managed to cause quite a stir in the stream of time."

Kou scuffed his toe against the dirt. "It wasn't my intention. I just…acted. I suppose it's fate."

"Do you know why our Queen hunts the Senshi of the deceased Opale?" The question was to the point as Pluto's crimson eyes bore down at Kou. He shook his head, tilting it to the side, a curiosity looming in his gaze. 

"No, but I have a feeling you'll tell me anyways."

Pluto turned her head, profile gazing upwards at the stars and then to the temple where the sleeping Senshi lay. "Something has gone wrong in the slipstream. The world is changing and, with it, the time is rearranging. Serenity believes she is justified in her actions because of one thing: she believes that the Senshi and Opale are working for Chaos."

It was a name that was never spoken and Kou instinctively drew in a breath. He had heard stories, seen the damages in the dreams of the few who knew about this dangerous power. It had always been thus; Chaos was the destroyer and Sailor Moon was the creator. They wanted creation, they wanted life, and they wanted the love that came with it. Chaos only gave them darkness and ruination and broken ties between everything they knew and loved. "How can she be sure?" Kou hissed, his eyes arrowed. "How can she base any judgment upon them?"

"How can you so blindly trust them?" Pluto shot back. It wasn't out of anger or mistrust; it was a simple question that needed to be answered. "Can you truly trust this woman you've hidden in Elysion not to be infected with the darkness we fear?"

Kou hesitated and, it was in that hesitation that he gazed back to the temple. How could he trust Kari? Was there any basis for his actions the other day in order to bring her here? His shoulders slumped as he sighed, gazing to the ground, chewing thoughtfully on his lower lip. No, there was no way he could trust her. Yet…he gazed back again at the temple. "I cannot know whether I can trust her or not, but I know that she walks in my dreams and that in itself must be a sign that there is some good or something important that must be done."

Pluto did something odd in that moment: she smiled. It was an enigmatic smile, of course, but a smile nonetheless. "Good because you and she have an important task that you must do."

_**Author's Note**__: So we have 500 hits for the story, hurrah! Not a lot compared to some stories which probably get many more but it's nice to see some interest from a group of people who want to read this story.Also, compiled together, the story is now over 20,000 words! Thus far this is the longest chapter of the story! I wasn't expecting Pluto to show up until the next chapter but what the heck, I might as well right? Anyways, I hope everyone who celebrates Easter is having a lovely Holy Week and (for some others) a good spring vacation. I know I am. I'll stop babbling now to mention that I love reviews and it doesn't hurt to send one my way. Thanks and I hope to see you lot at the next installment!_


	10. Darker Paths

**The Memory Keeper**

_**Author's Note**__: In the span of, what, a day or so this story hit 600 hits. I about fell out of my chair! I just thought I'd share that._

**Chapter Nine: Darker Paths **

It was the darkness that drew her into the dream; Kari didn't fight it as she opened her eyes to the inky darkness around her. It was easy to get lost here, in the dark places of her mind, but she tread forward boldly, unafraid of the whispers that called to her seductively, asking her to come to them, to feed on their power, and to know the glory they basked in. These were the calls she had ignored before when she walked among the shadows of her heart.

"It could all be yours if you wanted it," The voice whispered in her ear, the sound pleasing and tempting. Kari could simply stop what she was doing, to let herself go and enjoy the powers that she was given. But, then again, that was the very thing she had to fight off.

The power beat within her breast, swelling and surging forth when she went into battle and there were times she couldn't fight it off in the end. There was a thirst for blood in her veins, a need to kill and destroy. In all truthfulness, she was a fighting machine and had been for years now. Just as her training had dictated and just as the promises of her Empress, she had become one of the best out there. And while she walked fearlessly into the dark places around her, the places within were usually the scariest to visit. Kari didn't give into fear often nor did she mention her own feelings on such matters often but it was always there, beating inside her head, sometimes making it harder for her to do what was needed of her. She always won against her fears and against the darkness, but for how much longer could she do so? How much longer would it be before she couldn't say no to this power and succumbed to it finally?

"Kari!" In her dreams she saw Star among the darkness. No matter how fast she ran, Kari couldn't reach her sister. "Kari, you have to be careful!" There was fear in her voice, panic in her eyes as she glanced behind her, seeing the inky darkness swell up, wrapping around her legs, pulling Star downwards into the darkness as she struggled against it. "Kari!"

"Star!" Kari reached her hand out, trying to grasp her sisters but their fingertips barely brushed against one another before she sank down into the darkness and away from Kari. "Star! I'll find you, I'll save you!" She fell to her knees, clawing at the ground, frantic to find her sister but the floor had turned to marble around her, her nails scraping against the hard, unmovable floor beneath her. She swore loudly, slamming her fist down upon the ground, wincing as pain shot all the way up her arm. It was no use—how could she find Star in this?

"She's not lost forever," The voice was soothing, familiar and Kari closed her eyes. The Empress walked behind her in elegance, though there was a muted anger in her eyes, a need for something she couldn't have as she looked at Kari. "You can still save your sister."

"How?" Kari asked softly, turning her body, staring upwards to her Empress. "How can I save her when I don't know where she is?"

The Empress placed a hand upon Kari's shoulder. "You can save her if you wait for the opportune moment to strike and find her when they least expect it." There was the smile again as she bade Kari to rise to her feet, which Kari did willingly, standing before her Empress once more. "There is much to be done, Kari, and little time to do it."

"What must I do?" Kari was used to taking orders from her Empress, knowing full well that it's there that her allegiance lay. "What must I do?"

"When the time is right, kill the Priest and set course for _The Palace_."

"What will I find there?"

"Your sister." Kari's heart leapt into her throat at those words, joy spreading through her and the immense feeling of relief a cocoon all around her. Star had to be alive, she had to be safe, and Kari was going to do everything in her power to get back to her.

"There is much you need to do Kari." The Empress cupped Kari's chin in her hand. "Remember all that I taught you and know that everything will be right in the end." Kari believed her words as she always had, renewed faith restored in her heart as she watched her Empress move away and slowly fade into the darkness, leaving the soldier alone in the shadows once again. There was much to be done and, for her sister, Kari was willing to do it.

Nothing was going to stand in her way. Nothing.

The dream lingered in her mind when Kari woke finally after a long, fitful sleep. Her back ached from sleeping on the temple floor and, sitting up, the stretched her arms upwards, wincing only slightly from a twinge in her wrist. It was getting better and for the first time since she had broken it she could move it a little without feeling much discomfort or pain. It was a start towards recovery at least and for that she was grateful. Kou was nowhere to be seen as she stood, glancing out finally from the temple out towards the meadow before her. It was a beautiful day, the kind of day when she and Star would plead and beg to go outside the city for the day in order to spend it in the natural world rather than the artificial. A smile flickered upon her features as she stepped into the sunshine, feeling the warmth upon her face, sighing softly. It was contentment in her for that moment and she enjoyed it while it lasted.

Of course, it didn't last for long as her senses kicked into full gear when she heard a voice behind her that didn't belong to Kou. She whirled around, eyes narrowed when she saw the Senshi standing before her. Kari's hackles were figuratively raised as she stayed put where she was, watching as Kou followed closely behind the woman. "Traitor!" She hissed as he drew nearer. "You take me here only to turn me over to the people I'm running from!" A sneer slid across her features. "I should have expected as much though, shouldn't I?"

"No, it's not like that!" Kou protested but even his words couldn't stop the fight from taking place. Kati had surged forwards without warning, transforming mid-air as she and Pluto clashed in the middle with Kou standing to the side, unable to do much of anything. It was over even before it had begun as the dust settled around them, showing Pluto standing victorious, her staff and body pinning down the Senshi from Dionysus upon the ground.

"You're a strong warrior, Sailor Dark Sun, but too quick to attack when others may be your allies in this mess." Pluto panted as she stared down Kari, who growled but moved no more after a moment, complying unwillingly to the position she was in. "I'm going to let go now," Pluto said finally, pulling herself off the Senshi, taking her staff in one hand as she extended the other down to Kari, who didn't take it, standing on her own terms instead.

"Who are you?" Kari asked bluntly, turning her attentions to Pluto. "Why are you here if it's not to somehow destroy me or turn me over to your _almighty_ Queen?" She spat out the last few words, the bitter anger in her voice obvious to all around them.

"You'd do best to _respect_ those who have powers that are greater than your own," Pluto said in a cool, calm tone. "I am Sailor Pluto, Mistress of Time. I have seen your life, High Princess Kari, first born and the ill-favored daughter of King Leopold. I have seen your love for your sister and the struggles within your heart. I too have seen the darkness within you that not even the brightest of lights can penetrate and the whispers that tempt you-"

"_Stop it_!" Kari snarled, cutting off Pluto. "What do you want from us?"

"Your help, if you'll consent." Pluto replied, meeting Kari's cold star-down easily. There was a cold fire in Pluto's eyes, something that drew Kari in and made her hesitate for only a moment before she found the words she wanted to use.

"I'm listening."

It seemed to be the only thing that the Time Mistress needed to hear as she nodded her green haired head to the Princess of Dionysus. "The web of time has been disturbed and I need to find a way to mend what has been damaged. I need the two of you to go back in time to find the cause so it can hopefully be fixed rather than leaving us broken in a future completely controlled by Chaos."

Kou drew in a sharp breath as he leaned himself against the temple. Kari didn't say anything as she gazed upwards to the cloud-free sky. "Why us? Why can't you send someone else to do this? I'm a wanted woman for reasons I don't understand, Pluto; how can I know I'm doing this for the right reasons?"

"If I simply told you it was your path?" Pluto questioned with a hint of uncertainty in her voice. She was right to be uncertain of an answer from Kari based on fate as the other woman tensed at the word, her eyes narrowing.

"You've seen the future?"

Pluto hesitated before she gave a sharp nod. "Yes. But you cannot know what is to come. I can't reveal what's in store for you. It's _your_ path to follow." There was something the Mistress of Time kept hidden behind her eyes, though no so well concealed as to keep Kari from noticing it. Yet this was not an argument that Kari could pick right now. What choice did she have anyways? It was either doing what Pluto wanted or continuing on the run when she knew she couldn't out-run the Senshi or Earth long enough to truly escape.

_When the time is right, kill the Priest and set course for _The Palace. Those had been the words of her Empress. Kari clenched her firsts together as she let out a long breath. The Empress _couldn't_ be dead, not if she had walked within the darkness of Kari's dreams. There was a moment, a flutter of hope in her chest, before it was gone. The hope would restore itself again when she saw her sister, Kari decided as she met Pluto's eyes again. "Where in time do we need to go?" It was agreeing without actually admitting to it as she folded her arms over her chest, standing erect as she waited for the orders given to her.

"I need both of you to go back to where the root of the problem has stemmed from; it seems to have started somewhere near the beginning of the 30th century, when Serenity first took the throne and restored Earth after the ice age that left the world sleeping for a hundred years." Pluto informed them in a matter-of-fact tone. "There's definitive moment then that changed everything. I need you to keep an eye out and figure out the moment and, if you can, stop it."

"Will this mean peace?" Kari asked in an almost hopeful whisper. It was too much to hope for and the saddened look in Pluto's eyes told her that this wouldn't necessarily mean peace among anyone. "Let's go then," Kari sighed, squaring her shoulders, a determined expression lighting her features as she waited to follow Pluto.

The Time Mistress reached to her belt where keys dangled. She unclipped one carefully, holding it in her gloved hand, observing it a moment before she handed it over to Kari. The metal touched her skin and she shivered, realizing that it was frozen. "Take her hand, Kou," Pluto instructed, turning her head to the apprentice Priest. He coughed uncomfortably before he reached out, taking Kari's hand in his. His hands were warm as usual and Kari felt the brief tingle of power beneath his fingertips before she tried to cancel it out completely. "Focus your minds on where you need to be. Close your eyes and try to imagine the beginnings of Crystal Tokyo."

Kari closed her eyes, focusing on the image of the crystal city she had entered. Not much would have changed, the spiral towers still gleaming in the sunlight while the city bustled with life. The world began to change and, even with her eyes closed, Kari could see that there was a light forming around them. There was no fear though, yet her grip tightened on Kou's hand as it grew stronger and stronger. "Remember, try and stop it!" Pluto's words reverberated around them and then there was only silence pressing in around her, save for the beating of her heart. Kari breathed in and out slowly, counting the breaths, trying to stay focused. She could hear Kou's heart beating too, his steady and soft, reassuring to her ears as it filled the silence.

When she opened her eyes, the world had changed.

_**Author's Note**__: I'm grinning evilly over here. I'm hoping to get the next chapter up by the end of the week but we'll see. School tends to take priority in my life so writing has to come second. That and becoming addicted to _The Sims 2_, which I'm slowly learning to hide from myself until everything is done so I don't play that instead of doing work that should be done. Anyways, hope y'all enjoyed and I hope you stick around for the next bit! Hit me up with a review while you're down here reading this—I love getting them._


	11. In My Dreams

**The Memory Keeper**

**Chapter Ten: In My Dreams**

Dionysus lay in ruins, bits of dust and rock all that remained of the once great planet that had been one of the best when it came to technology. Star's cry of anguish echoed across the empty space, fingers clutching Sirius' shirt as she cried. Her home had been destroyed and there seemed to be no safe place left for them. It had been three weeks since she'd last seen her sister across the ballroom on Earth and now, with rumors flying about them all across the galaxy, there seemed to be no safe place for them to simply sit and think of what to do. Three weeks of them on the run had taken its toll on all of them. After fleeing from Earth, Star and Sirius had met up with Orion and Arcturus, the last remaining Senshi that was left of the nine that had been ambushed on Earth. They were tired, dark circles beneath their eyes and Orion was constantly pressing her hand to her stomach, wishing for more food than they actually had which was none at all for the moment.

"They destroyed everything!" Star's voice was muffled as Sirius pulled her into his embrace, cradling her close to him. Star had always been free about her emotions—you'd know if she was angry or upset or happy just by seeing the look on her face. There was no shield to hide any emotions from anyone and now it was clearer than ever as she felt the hollow grief in the pit of her stomach, the emotions clearly written on her face.

"I know," Sirius murmured into her hair, closing his eyes as he sighed. They'd all been destroyed as he too recalled the same grief he felt when he and Orion saw their planet simply gone when they had thought to run there and hide. The Senshi of Earth were being good with tactical destruction of their homes—it meant there was no 'safe place' to hide for them, which left them running until they were completely ragged and raw and then they would strike. His grip tightened around Star. No, he wasn't going to let that happen, not when he'd promised Kari to keep her sister safe. Even if he hadn't sworn to protect her, the fact that Kari could be dead meant Star had no one left but him. He was going to be damn sure that she didn't get hurt, not while he still had breath in his lungs and fight in his soul.

The night was spent on a planet filled with the worst kinds of people. Sirius kept his hand upon his sword as they moved through the streets, his free hand around Star's shoulders, glaring down anyone who sent leering looks in their direction. The warehouse wasn't a place of peaceful rest but they found a quiet corner where Orion and Arcturus found sleep and, while Star attempted to sleep all she did was lie away on the ground while Sirius kept watch over them.

"I know what you're thinking," Star whispered finally, sighing softly, turning on her side to face where he was sitting.

"Hmm?" Sirius turned his head, reaching a hand out, idly resting it gently upon the curve of her waist. "What am I thinking?"

"We have no hope," Star said softly. "We should give up." There was a pause before she added in a muffled tone. "You think she's dead and there's no hope that she's ever going to find us again." The mere mentioning of her sister being dead brought the emotions riding up in her, making it hard to breathe, hard to think, and hard to fight off the tears she so desperately wanted to cry.

Sirius gave up on keeping watch, stretching out upon his back a moment before he turned to lie facing Star. His arms draped loosely around her frame, pressing his forehead into hers as he let out a long sigh, closing his eyes. "I don't think there was much of a chance that Kari got off Earth alive," Sirius whispered to her. "She may not be coming back, Star, and it's something we have to face sooner or later."

Star shook her head. "No," She said in a hushed tone. "I would know if she died." It was always there, the strong connection she felt with her sister, a bond that seemed unbreakable even at the distance that separated them. Star could feel it in her heart; her sister was still alive and, until she felt the distant tug and the hollow sensation of loss, she'd keep on hoping to find her once more. "Kari's alive. She'll find us again, I just know she will." Kari wouldn't stop searching until she and Star were reunited and this much Star knew.

Sirius didn't say anything, about to make a move to sit up once again to keep watch but Star snaked her arms around him, burying her face into his neck. "Stay with me until I fall asleep?" She whispered in his ear. He didn't have to reply, situating himself back into the position he had held before as Star closed her eyes, attempting to fall asleep on the hard floor.

In her dreams, Star stood on a great plateau in the middle of nowhere. The wind was cold as it whipped against her. Before her lay the vast nothingness she had heard her sister talk about before when she dreamed. It was daunting, the chill coming directly from the inky blackness before her. Star cringed back from the cold as she tried to take a step back, but found her feet were planted to the ground.

_Come to me!_ It whispered to her, the darkness lifting, clawing at the ground, changing into numerous hands as they gripped her ankles. She tried to kick them off, to move out of the way but they snaked up her legs, pulling her downwards.

"Not her!" Star's head snapped as her sister's voice broke the silence. Kari strode towards her, unafraid of the darkness, determination glinting in her dark eyes. The darkness crept away from Star's legs, slinking back to where it came from as Kari stopped beside her sister. "It's me you want, so it's me you'll get. You don't get to pick and choose—it's all or nothing." Her arms stretched wide open as she stared down the darkness, unflinching as it cackled in response. There was no other response as Kari walked away from her sister; Star couldn't shake the feeling of dread once Kari was out of reach.

"Kari don't go!" Star shouted to her sister. She tugged her feet up but found she was still frozen in place. She gave a snarl of frustration as she reached her hand out to Kari. "Please, don't go! We can find another way!" She didn't know what this darkness was or what it wanted but sending her sister to it was the last possible choice Star wanted.

Kari turned her head back to her sister, a cold, sad smile touching her lips, a distant burden reflecting momentarily in her gaze before she dropped it. "I must," She whispered, squeezing her eyes shut as if she were in pain. "I must. It's the only way." She turned, facing the darkness, her body tensing up as she readied herself to fall into the abyss.

"Kari!" She stopped and seemed to cease breathing as she slowly turned, her eyes growing wide. Star followed her gaze, frowning to see a familiar man approaching them on the plateau. He was calmer than either of the girls, though he was tense as he stopped a little ways behind Star. "You don't have to go alone."

"You shouldn't be here!" There was a panicked note in Kari's voice as she attempted to sound like her usual, harsh self. Yet she seemed to come up short as he started to stride towards her with relative ease. "Get out of here while you still can, Kou!" The strange smile on his lips infuriated Kari as Star watched her sister tense up completely when he took her hand in his.

"I belong here." Kou stated firmly. "This is where I belong and I don't want you telling me otherwise."

"It's not your damn fate-"

"Then I fight fate for once," Kou cut Kari off easily. His eyes drifted to the darkness, which was growing impatient. "I won't let you face the darkness alone, not when I could help you." It was his earnest tone that Star was astonished by, ready to watch her sister explode into expletives and hit him. Instead, her shoulders slumped, her expression worn and tired as she stared up at him.

"You're an idiot!" She spat out in a half-hearted attempt to drive him away. "A fool among fools!" She didn't drop his hands, instead gripping it snugly within her own.

He leaned down, whispering something into her ear. Star strained to hear as Kari's eyes grew wide, looking up at him incredulously, then back down at the darkness that stretched before her. Her own response was drowned out by the wind, touching a gloved hand to his face and, in a fluid motion, she had kissed him on the mouth, at the same time letting go of his hand. She stepped back and before Kou could grab her again, she fell backwards into the darkness.

"Kari, no!" Star screamed as she waited for her sister to come back. She didn't and the darkness slowly began to grow until it was all she could see. She was suffocating, drowning, unable to rise to the surface of it…!

_Come and find me now, Star!_

"Star, wake up!" Sirius was shaking her awake as Star woke, gasping and panting, trying to still her beating heart that pounded hard against her ribcage. "Star?"

"I think I know where Kari is," Star said finally after brushing away the attempts of help up from her companions, rising shakily to her feet. The world was only just starting to turn light, the horizon a light pink as she stared outwards at the city. "I think it's time we went home."

"Home?" Orion scrunched up her noise, blue eyes hit with confusion before she added, "Do you mean _The Palace_?"

"It's the only home we have left now," Star said as she turned back to the three of them, determination written on her face. "It's the one place we haven't been yet and I won't give up looking until we've searched there first." It was a heavy thought, giving up the search for her sister, but she wasn't going to dwell on that now. Kari was alive and until Star had proof, she was going to search to the ends of the world to find her. "It's time to go back."

The darkness stirred, wrapping itself around the cauldron. Oh it had missed this energy, this light that came from the different star seeds as they made the journey back to the beginning. It could feel the energy from others all around it, but one it knew to save for last.

Things were changing. The darkness knew it and, in the echoing darkness, a strange cackle erupted into the nothingness of space.

_**Author's Note**__: Hey friends! Thanks for sticking around and checking out this new section. I wasn't expecting to get another chapter up so quickly but this one almost wrote itself in my little notebook so I had to get it up. While I'm here, I'm going to shamelessly plug to anyone who roleplays since a friend of mine and I are going to be starting a game based in the Silver Millennium. If you're interested, shoot me a PM and I'll be happy to keep you updated if you're at all interested. So yes, I think this ends my little author's note. I hope y'all are having a good week and stick around for the next installment!_


	12. False Idols

**The Memory Keeper**

**Chapter Eleven: False Idols**

Kari thought she would continue to hate the Queen upon sight. It was a trained instinct, to mistrust anything she had heard of the woman who sat upon the throne of Earth, to hate her every fiber for the things she and her daughter had done to them over the years and to be completely unforgiving on a woman that was slathered with praise and glowing remarks from her people. Her expression was dark as she leaned her body against the crystal building within the city, waiting for Kou to come back for her. The hot summer sun beat down upon her and she had to bring a pale hand to her brow, wiping beads of sweat that formed along the hairline. It was hotter here than it had ever gotten on Dionysus; Kari felt uncomfortable in the heat and the sun, her dark expression sliding off to one of mild discomfort. What she wouldn't give for her quarters on _The Palace_ or within the confines of somewhere dark enough where she could get her bearings.

One whole week and already they seemed to be getting nowhere fast. They moved from place to place in the city, keeping on their toes, eager to find something—_anything_—that could point them in the right direction. Kari cursed under her breath at the vagueness that Pluto had given them, wishing for a moment that the Time Mistress had thought to maybe be a little more specific so she could better keep her eyes out for something. But, since they were left with little options, she was forced to sit back for the moment and simply watch. She hadn't gotten a chance to see much of Earth beyond the castle in the center of the city and, for the time being, she was in the middle of watching the citizens of the city pass by. Snippets of conversation flowed through the air as she stood motionless, straining her ears to hear.

"I told him I wanted roses and he got me daisies instead. I suppose I should be happy that he even thought to _get_ me flowers…"

"…so I told her that I didn't want to paint the house a color that sounded like it could be edible. Really, who'd want to paint their kitchen 'Buttery Yellow'?"

Everything seemed so simple, so relaxed and Kari fought off her own anger at their contentment with things. There was more to life than flowers or picking out paints; what would they say if they knew their Queen was a murderer? They wouldn't be so loving and forgiving of their almighty leader then, would they? Yet Kari didn't know how deep the loyalty of the Earthlings went for Neo-Queen Serenity. Would the people of Dionysus have followed her had they known of the cold deeds she had done and the killing she had committed while she had been with her Empress? A chill ran down her spine in the heat as she slid sunglasses over her dark eyes. Perhaps they would be forgiving when she returned, or perhaps it would remain a shadow in her past, something she wouldn't disclose for the rest of her days.

"You look sad," The small voice of a child disturbed her thinking as Kari glanced down. At her knees, the girl stood, staring up at her with a concerned look. "You're not sad, are you?" She persisted when Kari didn't answer. "Mama says it's nice when people stop to make sure the sad people are okay. She says it's being kind."

"Your mother sounds like a nice woman," Kari responded, unsure of what to make of the child. She looked to be only about six, her head only coming up to about Kari's hips. Through shaded vision, Kari couldn't truly figure out why the girl was so familiar but she shrugged it off. "What're you doing on your 

own though?" She wasn't usually concerned for others but a child wandering alone in a city never boded well with her.

"I'm not alone—Mama's over there looking at flowers." The girl pointed towards a booth off to Kari's left and Kari glanced over in the direction, ready to see a complete stranger. Instead, her mind seemed to go completely blank. There she stood, dressed down for the day (though it wasn't in a blatant attempt to hide who she was) the crescent moon upon her brow and laughter bubbling from her lips. Her blonde hair was done up into two odango bungs, streams of hair flowing from it, blue eyes filled with such hope and optimism that it made Kari sick. How could Serenity be this woman who looked so filled with joy, who seemed so different from the picture that she had been painted before?

Kari could have killed her in the here and now, just done away with everything that had been known. The power to change history could be in her hands, simply waiting to happen. There would be no more bloodshed in the name of the Moon. Perhaps there might even be peace among them. Kari wouldn't have to train beneath her Empress and life would have been easier. Life might even have been fair, if she chose to kill the Queen of Earth now. Or perhaps, to rid the world of Serenity the Second instead. Her dark eyes flitted down to the child standing next to her, looking eager and pleased to be out and about.

_She's just a child._ A child with eyes filled with innocence and hope that blindsided Kari. These weren't the same eyes that had looked upon her with such hatred and loathing in her time, but kind eyes. Kari could have raised her hand to the child, to strike her down, to rid the girl of her time once and for all. But it was kindness that stayed her hand, and the hope she saw there. She dropped her chin, her eyes falling to the ground as she let out a long sigh, attempting to lose the tense feeling her entire body had gained during this conversation. No matter how much she wished she could have done it, she couldn't destroy the child.

"Perhaps you should go to your mother lest she worry over you, Small Lady," Kari muttered. The child looked at her with curious eyes but Kari had shifted, standing at full height before, shoving her hands into the pockets of her jeans, she stepped away from the spot, leaving the child behind her. She could hear the Queen calling for her child, listening to them exchanging comments before the words disappeared into the crowd.

Kou found her later sitting in the park across from where she had been waiting before, sitting at the edge of the fountain. Her fingers dipped into the cool waters, sunglasses settled atop her head again as she turned her head when Kou approached. "I could have killed her," She said softly, not giving him a chance to say anything in that moment. "I had the perfect chance to rid our world of the Queen who destroyed my Empress…" Kari's voice trailed off.

"But you couldn't, could you?" Kou interjected as he sat next to Kari, watching her carefully. Kari shook her head, unable to say anything more on it. It was obvious that she was wondering if she had made the right choice. If she had killed Small Lady, would there have been peace? "There's a party tonight. I found a way for us to get in. Perhaps this is the chance we've been waiting for?"

"Maybe." Kari shook her hand free of water. "Mind if we walk? I need to move or something." Kou rose with her and waited for her to start before he trailed behind her, following as they simply wandered the city. While there was much that would be changed in the future, Kou recognized many street corners, pointing out small areas that held significance to the male.

"I didn't live too far from here, before I was taken to Elysion to train with Priest Helios," Kou mentioned as they paused near a small playground deep in the heart of the city. "It was my mother, my Grandpa and me living in a little apartment. Mom was sick a lot, so usually it was just me and Grandpa having the run of the place." He paused. "I remember getting news a few years ago, telling me that she'd died." There was a sadness that lingered in his eyes as he shook it off. "Sorry, didn't mean to drag it down like that."

"What was your mother like?" Kari asked. Kou thought on this, tapping a finger to his chin lightly, a slight frown on his brow.

"She was kind," He responded finally. "Always quiet when she spoke, a bit delicate from sickness, but she always wanted to see me every day when I got home. She wanted to know about my life and I used to stay with her until she fell asleep. She was happy when Helios came to take me away but I never got to see her again except in my dreams."

Kari didn't know why she did it, only that it seemed to be the one thing she could do. She reached out, touching her fingers to his hand, waiting until he responded before she pulled away. He had been ready to take her hand, to hold it but Kari knew better than to do that. Her hand snapped back when he tried to enclose his around hers, pulling away as if she had been shocked.

"She sounds like she was a nice woman," Kari managed finally, breaking the silence between them. "I never knew my mother, so I like hearing about others."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be silly," Kari brushed it off, walking again as Kou caught up with her after a moment. "She died a long time ago. Right now she hasn't even been born so there's no point in being sorry about something that's inevitable." Things may be interchangeable but even if Kari managed to change things she knew her mother would still die. It was something she had always known and even now there was no pain when she thought of it. Never knowing her mother left her empty, hollow when it came to such emotions as grief and sorrow for someone that had vanished not long after her birth.

"Still…" Kou didn't finish his thoughts as they walked along in silence, remaining a careful distance from Kari the entire way back towards the castle as late afternoon fell upon them.

She was wearing the same gown she would wear years later, Kari noted as she stared at herself in the mirror. She twisted back her hair, carefully clipping every hair into place before she gave herself a critical look over. The last time she had worn this gown (or would it be the next time?) Star had fussed and laughed and there was a painful note in Kari's chest as she pressed her palm to her heart. There would be a next time to fuss over her hair and to let Star have her fun with the jewelry and everything else that she managed to do. There was going to be a next time, Kari was determined of that.

The ballroom was crowded with people as they all mingled and chattered amongst one another. The air was light and the doors had been opened wide to let the summer air into the room. Kari could smell the gardens again, the heavy scent of roses lingering in the air as she breathed in and out slowly, savoring 

the scent before she moved along the side of the room, carefully watching around her. Kou might be right, she thought, in thinking that tonight something would happen. The Key had taken them to this time and, while it had been over a week since they had arrived, thing could change in a matter of moments. She was on edge because of this, not careful of where she was going as she ran her shoulder into another woman.

"Watch where you're moving!" The voice startled Kari as she opened her mouth to mutter some sort of apology, though no sound came out as she met the eyes of a much young Risa Opale, her Empress numerous years later. She was a regal woman even at this age, haughty as she looked down at Kari, frowning at her as if waiting for the woman of Dionysus to drop to her knees and beg for forgiveness. There was a cold glint to her blue eyes that was both familiar yet hardened in this moment that Kari couldn't understand.

"I-I'm sorry, miss," Kari muttered, dropping her head, waiting for her Empress to move on before she glanced up again, watching the woman walk away.

Across the room, Kou amused himself with trying to identify people around him. He could tell who the Senshi were as they flanked the Queen discreetly. Their distance was respectable, having their own conversations yet there was no denying that they could spring to life at a moment's notice. Kou had heard such stories of these women, yet he wondered if any of them were true. This entire time he'd begun to slowly question things in his world. Had history been written only to slant these Senshi in a good light or was there also darkness to them that he couldn't see? He was so busy watching them that he didn't notice am man beside him until he turned his attention away from the women, chancing a glance to his side.

"You seem surprised," Priest Helios said as he noticed Kou's surprised expression. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"No, it's fine. I just…" Kou trailed off, shrugging his shoulders, no intention to finish his sentence. Helios laughed at his side, a low chuckle that Kou had heard so many times during the days, weeks, and years he had spent with his master. It was odd, standing beside him now, knowing full well that it would be nearly a thousand years before they would meet as pupil and teacher. "I wasn't expecting you to be here, of all places." Out of the corner of Kou's eyes, he saw Helios' gaze narrow in confusion and uncertainty.

"And that's because…?"

"Sir, you do not know me, but I know you." Kou's words slipped off his tongue as he spoke. "You're Priest Helios, keeper of Elysion and the Golden Crystal of Earth." He held up a hand, stopping his master from speaking as he turned to look the other male in the eyes. "I know this because many, _many_ years from now I will become your pupil and train to take over when you decide that I am finally ready to take on the burden."

"I choose you?" Helios seemed confused as he looked Kou up and down. "You have some minor power yes, the ability to do some good, but you do not seem like the type of person I would take on to become the High Priest after I am done."

Kou pressed his lips together tightly, feeling dizzy for a moment. He shook his head. "But you do pick me. You pick a boy who is afraid to go into a temple when he's nine and you teach him such wonderful things. He has more potential than you might think." He was almost pleading with Helios. "You have to take on this boy."

"Why?" The question was simple enough but the answer seemed to hold more complications, taking Kou a few moments before he could sort out his thoughts.

"Because," He started, one hand on the back of his neck. "I'm going to save the world." Unable to hold anymore conversation with the man he held in such high esteem, he moved away, searching for Kari among the other guests in attendance. He found her by the garden doors, a smile playing lightly on his lips as he approached her from behind. "No surprise to see you here."

"You can smell the roses," She muttered softly. "Something's wrong…" Kari frowned. "I can't put my finger on it but something just…doesn't sit well with me." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw movement as pink hair vanished out of the ballroom. Her head whipped to the side, eyes widening as she was hit full force with the unease, the discomfort and the dread that seeped into her stomach. She reached out, grasping Kou's hand, pushing along through the people.

_Something's not right._

"Kari!" Star shouted into the darkness. It responded, her sister calling out to her, the voice vanishing. Her hand slipped away from Sirius' as she ran into the darkness willingly, her footsteps echoing against the empty walls until they vanished.

Four lights were snuffed out swiftly as the darkness swallowed the light whole.


	13. Darkness

**The Memory Keeper**

**Chapter Twelve: Darkness**

Kari had to stop, closing her weary eyes as her voice haltered in the air. This was always the hardest part for her to tell, the hardest moments came when she realized how it all came together. The memories surged across her mind's eye, some of them good, but most of them filled with pain that she still felt to this day, an aching right inside her chest. Her hand instinctively went to her heart, clutching there for a moment as she let out a long, shaky breath.

"Auntie? Are you okay?" Isamu, always the gentle, always the one with kindness, was the first to speak up after the prolonged silence had lapsed over them. She glanced up, her eyes opening again, a soft smile playing on her lips. The spitting image of his mother—of her sister—sitting before her when she was about to relay her death in this tale. She hadn't known it at the time, hadn't seen it coming but she felt it in due time. There was no distance—not even time or space—that could divide their hearts. That was the beauty of her sister; Kari shared a love with her that was strongest of anything, including her own hatred of the world and the destructive power that she held within her hands.

"Yes, I'm fine," She replied in a shaky voice. "Get me some water though, my throat's parched." He stood, pouring water from the crystal pitcher into a clear, glass for her, wrinkled hands reaching out gratefully as she took a slow sip before she set it down again upon the table in front of her. From the window, the shadows of late afternoon slanted across the room. Her dimmed eyes observed the shadows, waiting for one of them to move, to shift and slink about the room. Yet nothing happened as they stayed, still and silent. No longer were these shadows meant to haunt her.

"Now, where was I?" Kari folded her hands into her lap, clearing her throat as she closed her eyes. "Ah, yes, Earth in the past." A bitter smile appeared upon her face as she sighed. "There were so many events that followed that night that I met the woman who had sentenced my Empress to death. Yet I did not hate or loathe the child that I met, for she was just a child. How can one kill a child so filled with hope and light?"

"But you'd gone past that," Shinju seemed impatient as she sat upon the edge of her chair, carefully watching her aunt. Kari wouldn't have been surprised if Shinju believed her completely insane for telling this story to begin with. It seemed almost impossible, yet it was the impossible that usually seemed the most possible.

"I had, hadn't I?" Kari couldn't help but smirk lightly before moving on. "Kou and I followed the footsteps and I saw something that I couldn't believe." Her heart glowed when she thought of this moment, the one moment that seemed to define her out of all of it up to that point. She had always been cold, so cold and alone and without a reason to let any of her feelings to the surface. Yet, as she stood before the doorway into the vault that held the Silver Crystal, Kari felt a warmth that seeped into her skin, that made her want to weep tears of joy and despair and to laugh all at the same time. Something had stirred within her as she closed her eyes before the thing that held the most power in the universe; her hand pressed against the doorway not enough for her. To see it, to _touch_ it would have been enough. Yet these were not emotions she could put to words as she reflected on them.

Regardless, a dam had broken loose and something inside Kari insisted on feeling. And that's where all the trouble began.

--

"Kari, stop it!" So lost in the potential glow and the idea of the light that waited behind the door, Kari had forgotten where she was as she stood out in the open with her hand simply pressed to the doorway. She could feel the warmth seeping through and the yearning to break the seal grew inside her chest. She pressed her hands further into the marble, pulling forth all she could from her own powers, the darkest of suns seeping through her fingertips as she burned with darkness. It would be enough to take this power for herself, to use it better than the Queen could. Thoughts crossed her mind, flashes of what she could be, what could happen, and the world as it could be if she had power like this within her hands. She laughed, but it was cold as her eyes opened, burning with the same darkness that seeped through her hands. "Kari no!"

His hands were strong on her; she wanted to burn him away to bits and pieces. She could if she wanted to. She could burn them all away, if only to break the seal. He jumped back, yelping as he was burned but it didn't take long before he hurried forth again, his hands glowing with intnse golden light, combating the fiery blackness that all but consumed Kari. "You can't break the seal, you don't want to break the seal! Please, listen to me Kari! This won't do you any good!" Kou struggled against the power, both hers and his. "The crystal won't save her," He added, breathing into her ear. Her eyes narrowed and, slowly, the power began to stop. Her fingers became normal again, her body losing the black glow that had grown around her before she sank down to her knees before the door, her hands still pressed to the doors.

"It's so beautiful," She muttered in shock. "How can something that I've hated for so long be _so_ aching beautiful?" Her power hadn't left the door undamaged, the marble scorched to a charred black as she removed her fingers, confusion written across her face. "Why keep something so beautiful locked away where it can't do anyone any good?" Kari's question hung in the air but there was no one to answer it. Instead, she turned her head, hearing numerous footsteps. Someone probably felt the power coming from here- the Queen herself if she wasn't mistaken.

"Quick!" Kou thought on his feet, hoisting Kari upwards, dragging her back into a shadowy corner, back into a darkness that would cover them. Her body pressed against him as she slowed her breathing, keeping her eyes fixed on the outside. She could hear voices, all the while coming closer and closer to where the Crystal was kept. Yet, after a moment, the voices simply stopped, fading into the air, leaving only silence and the sound of her heartbeat.

It was then that the shadows started to move. They hissed and giggled as they shifted towards the door, sliding along the marble. They couldn't get farther, whining and pleading in thin, wavering voices to be let in, to bask in the glow of the light of the Solar System. They whined that it was their right—the darkness could penetrate the light and they would be whole again! The voices sent shivers up Kari's spine but not so much as the image that followed.

It took no effort for the doors to be opened by superior powers. The shadows covered the ones who entered, though she could hear two footsteps. Her throat was dry as she watched the shadows on the wall dance around the doorway and then into the room. She could feel the negative energy drawing from everything around them, even trying to suck out her own. She stopped them, gritting her teeth together sharply, hissing in anger that they dared to tap into _her_ abilities!

"Soon, the universe shall be ours!" The voice cried out, laced with shadows and fear and triumph. Kari could see on the wall as two sets of arms were raised up and the shadow slowly consumed them. The light that Kari had been drawn too suddenly did not seem appealing anymore as it twisted and turned with darkness. The infection spread, sending chills and fear down her spine as she unknowingly clung to Kou, her eyes wide as the hope and light was suddenly snuffed out from the room.

"This isn't right!" She muttered. Bits and pieces of this strange puzzle, however, were coming together as the shadows started to slip away. One by one, the strands of darkness began to vanish from the room. The ones who had entered would exit again and Kari held her breath, waiting to see who had gone within and changed everything that should have been good into evil and darkness.

It was then that her hands started to vanish. Kari gasped as she gazed down at her fingers that gripped Kou's arm. Her hands were vanishing as a distant tugging pulled on her, trying to pull her back to her world. What else could it be. "I'm vanishing!"

"What?" Kou glanced down and gave a short gasp of surprise. "What's happening? Why are you vanishing?"

"I don't know!" Something was wrong and her focus went straight to her body as it too began to fade. "Something's pulling me back. It's not letting me stay here!" She took in a deep breath, trying to calm herself, trying to go through everything that she should do in her mind. But nothing had prepared her for vanishing in the middle of a different time. Time travel had never been a part of training and, wryly, Kari wished it had for then she might have been prepared. She wasn't one to give into fear; why was this any different?

The shadows had sensed their movements in the shadowy corner of the room. Kou's body tensed as he felt the oncoming darkness, Kari's head turning with his as they saw the inky darkness slinking towards them with an evil intent in their being. Kari didn't have to know what they wanted—she could feel that there was something wrong about this. There would be no embracing the darkness this time, only running from it.

"Hold onto me!" Her words rushed from her lips in a hurry as she grasped a hold of him. "See!" She laughed (albeit a slightly hysterical one) as she gazed to his hands as they too started to fade. "I won't leave you to the darkness."

"But-"

Kari cut him off quickly. "Shut up and hold on or else you're going to be gone." Her voice held her usual note of harshness and there was a sudden urge to smack him. Of course, he would think of a reason to stay behind when the darkness was closing in on them. Her grip tightened as she closed her eyes. Time seemed to slow down, lasting forever, though it had only been a moment and, when her eyes opened again, she saw the shining sun of Elysion before her and the warm spring breeze upon her skin.

"We're back!" Kou was surprised as he blinked in the sunshine, frowning slightly before looking back down to Kari, who still gripped him tightly with her hands.

"Yes!" Kari laughed, Kou's frown melting into a quizzical and almost bemused expression. "What?" She demanded as she caught this look, quirking a brow, her lips pursed together as the laughter died away in the wind. "What's so damn amusing?"

"It's just," Kou said with a chuckle of his own, "I've never heard you laugh before." Kari's displeased expression turned into one of her own amusement as another laugh bubbled up from her lips.

"I just feel so…" There was no way to describe her feelings. The warmth from the Silver Crystal burned within her heart and, while she had trembled before the shadows, now that she was away from them things did not seem as frightening as they had been before. There was a light in the world and Kari had felt the hope that burned within it. And yet…

"We didn't change anything, did we?" Kari's good mood began to change as she turned around to face Kou. "We were there and we couldn't change a single thing about this." The happiness was fizzing out and Kari suddenly had the urge to hit something very hard or to scream in frustration. They'd forgotten their mission and now the world continued to suffer because of it. The weight of the worlds had sat upon their shoulders and yet they had been unable to manage it. She sank down into the grass, her skirts fanning out about her as she unclipped her red hair, running her fingers through the loose locks as she gave a groan of anger.

"We tried," Kou tried to help her mood, tried to get her to look on the bright side of the situation but she refused, remaining stoic from where she crouched. "It's not like we did it on purpose."

"But we saw the shadows, Kou," Kari mumbled. "We saw the shadows and we felt them but we couldn't stop the darkness from changing the light and the hope that I felt when I touched that doorway." There were tears in her eyes as she drew in a shaky breath. Why did she feel so useless? And why the tears? Kari wasn't a woman who cried, nor did she truly like anyone who liked to openly display their emotions. Emotions were messy and hard to deal with and they were especially hard to handle in intense situations. It was easier to simply get rid of them. It was easier not to feel.

"Kari…" Her knelt beside her, his hand touching her bare shoulder. She shrugged it off but his hand just went back again, squeezing comfortingly. There was an ache in her heart that she couldn't describe, an emptiness that wasn't sinking in as she gasped for air, trying to pull herself together. A warrior of her Empress Opale did not give into pressure nor did she lose herself in the heat of the moment. She was a calm woman, composed, cold, and always on the alert. But when he sat beside her like that, with his hands on her skin, with his warmth upon her body she could not _think_ properly.

It seemed second nature to fight these feelings, to fight the emotions that rose into her chest and complicated everything around her. Bu everything flew out of the window when she kissed him. There was no fighting between them, no struggle for power as Kari willingly submitted and Kou held her closer than she had ever been held before, touching her soul with his warmth and the glow that was specific to the apprentice priest.

She sought to fight the emptiness, the loneliness that was slowly devouring her whole. And she did for the time being. Lying beside him, her fingertips dancing across his skin, she felt whole for a moment, a glimmering moment that faded once night had faded from the sky. It was then that the emptiness sank in and the horrified silence within her heart made sense. She sat upright swiftly, her palms pressed 

against the grass, singing the green to brown as she suddenly found a sob growing in her chest, bursting free from her lips.

"Kari?" His fingers touched her forehead, brushing hair back as she choked back her sorrow enough to mutter out in hoarse words.

"My sister…she's dead."


	14. Return to Me

**The Memory Keeper**

**Chapter Thirteen: Return to Me**

Kari saw Star in her dreams when she had finally fallen into a fitful sleep. Yet it was not the Star she had known; no more would she and her sister walk among their dreams together. She could tell it wasn't Star and, reaching out a hand, she watched as she went right through the image. She swallowed back her emotions, hollow grief in her eyes as she pulled away from the holographic image of her now dead sister, wrapping her arms tightly around herself in a vain attempt to keep all the pieces together. She couldn't afford to fall apart.

"Why did you have to die, Star?" Kari whispered. "Why?" So cold, she thought as she stared up at the false sun in the fields, so cold and so alone. She used to welcome her solitude, taking to the darkness of space around her, never wanting to leave the cocoon of the empty dark. Yet she had always had Star to call her back home, to bring her back into the warmth of her embrace. There was nothing left now as she stood in the dream field filled with wildflowers and a memory of warmth lingering in the air around her. Was it worth fighting for anymore?

Her mind drifted to Kou, a ghost of a smile flickering across her features. He was so warm, so filled with light and hope and healing. With him, there was a distant flicker of warmth in her heart, a soft, airy feeling of flight within her. With him she was not so alone. Without him was the cold reminder that she was all there was left, the last of Empress Opale's Senshi. Yet she knew things had changed so much since her time aboard _The Palace_. She rested her palm against her heart, feeling the gentle beating of it beneath her fingertips and, for the first time, she felt the warmth still glowing within her.

Perhaps, she thought, there was still hope that something could be done. Or maybe that was the hope that glowed still from the Silver Crystal, stuck in her chest, giving her something to hold onto when nothing seemed tangible.

The field began to shrink, slowly, as she turned, catching sight of the sightless, black abyss. It ate up the grass before and behind her. The flowers wilted, dying before crumbling and turning to black ash. There she stood, upon the edge. She could see her sister standing behind her as she glanced over her shoulder, the darkness before her stretching on and on for all of eternity. She had dreamt of this image before, of falling down into the darkness without fear or hesitation. Yet Kari hesitated as she gazed down into the nothingness, uncertain that she wanted to dare make that jump.

"Kari, please, don't go!" Her sister's voice was in the distance and Kari closed her eyes against it. Her sister wasn't there to warn her against the darkness anymore. But he was. His hand closed in around hers, grasping it tightly, comfortingly, whispering into her ear, "Kari, please…"

Kari could burn him if she wanted. She could burn as bright and as darkly as she wanted to. She could have killed him with a single touch as her emotions warred against one another within her heart. The flames from her fingertips snaked up his arm and she could see he was starting to fade. Her fingers released his hand and, taking a step back, she fell into the darkness.

_I've been waiting for you, Princess!_

It was cold, chilled when she woke from her dreams. The sun had barely begun to rise, the sky a light pink in the east. She sat up, staring out at it for a long while in silence. Kou was still sleeping, curled onto his side. He looked peaceful in sleep, not so worried about the world around him. Her fingertips reached out, to brush a strand of hair off his face yet the images from her dreams made her hesitate and finally, after a moment, she dropped her hand back to the ground instead. He had burned in her dreams, she remembered. Was that what would come if she stayed for much longer?

Her heart gave a hard slam against her chest, the space missing so clear in the morning light. She pulled her legs close to her, resting her chin on top of her knees as she closed her eyes, waiting for the pain to stop. It didn't, though there came a moment when she felt the pain ebb and ease only slightly; Kari breathed a sigh of relief as her eyes opened again and her brain began to work properly. There had to be a reason for all of this. She could feel something pulling out at her, reaching for her to go somewhere. But where? Where was she supposed to go?

_Back. Go back to the beginning._

"I have to go," Kari stated quietly when Kou finally woke nearly an hour later. Kari was standing then, dressed in Sailor fuku, her eyes averted from his.

"I'll come with you," He replied as he stood, arms crossing over his chest. "Where're we going?"

Her head snapped and suddenly her eyes took on a harsh quality. "No," She replied in a steely tone. "You're going back to your High Priest. You're going back to where you belong. I can't have you coming with me. You'll slow me down and I can't have someone with less experience coming along with me." The words were harsh and Kari could see the visible wince that Kou showed as she spoke them. She swallowed hard, trying to stop herself from being sick as she continued on, "I hardly think it's your destiny to come along with me anyways."

It was easier to simply break the fragile bond between them, to rid herself of the emotional attachment when she knew full well that he could and may die if he did come with her. It was easier to find reasons to hate and loathe him, making it easier for her to leave him behind. She was good at playing the bad guy, good at knowing where the weaknesses lay in people and even better at keeping her own heart safe from being broken. She was doing them both a favor in this act, she thought as she stared back at him, waiting to see if he'd fight back. It was better for both their sakes.

"I belong on _this_ path!" Kou snapped back finally after an attempt to hold all his feelings back. "You wouldn't have gotten very far without me to begin with! Remember that it was _me_ who saved you from dying!"

"And I thank you for that," Kari retorted, "but now you'll do as you're told and _go home_! You have no real power anyways."

"And what makes you think that?"

"I just know!" Kari clenched her fists together at her sides as she remained rooted to the spot. Why didn't he just give up already and leave? Why couldn't he just leave her be to go on her own? "If you think you've got power, then do something for me."

"What?"

There was a long pause as Kari turned her head from him, gazing off towards the temple before she said, "You have to destroy the Silver Crystal." There was stunned silence from behind her as she continued on. "It's infected with the darkness—I don't know what it is, but it's not doing any of us any good. It certainly doesn't help me if that thing is feeding off the energy and power from that thing. If I'm to have a chance--"

"You don't think you have a chance?" Kou cut her off. He was getting close as he took a few steps forward. Kari compensated by taking a few steps away from him. He stopped, clenching his fists before he relaxed his hands, looking her directly into the eyes. "If that's what you want me to do…I'll see what I can do."

"Good." The silence that fell between them was thick as the sun continued to rise, spreading light across the ground. "I have to go." This would be the end of the line, Kari thought as she looked at his face one last time. There was no hope that she would see him ever again, or that there would have ever been a chance of something that had barely been given the chance to form. If she'd wanted to, she knew she could have reached out to touch him one last time, but her hands remained at her sides as she gave him a stiff nod of her head before she turned away. There would be no looking back from here.

"Kari!" He called out her name. She shouldn't have stopped, she needed to keep going but her feet halted as she turned. His body crushed against hers, lips meeting in a fierce, determined kiss that left her head spinning. "Find me, when this is over." He had such hope in his eyes as he pressed his forehead against hers for a mere moment before his hands released her arms, stepping back. Kari took a moment before she turned around again. She faded from Elysion, leaving Kou standing alone as he watched the spot where she'd stood moments ago, his fingers touching his lips before he too turned and made his way back to his home.

--

Kari wasn't sure what she was going to find as she sped through space. The darkness wasn't as warm and welcoming as it once had been; an unsettling thought to the Senshi who had never thought badly of the dark before in her life. Somehow she knew that there would be nothing left as she floated before the dust and rock that remained of her home planet. Dionysus must have fallen when she was in the past, for she would have surely known it was gone had she been in her own present time. There had been so many memories of this planet, both good and bad. Her fingertips burned with black fire as she turned away from the destruction, hurrying onwards through the stars and space. There was one last place to visit before she set forth to figure what the next step was. There was always a next step; sometimes it remained hidden until she needed it. Somehow Kari was going to figure this out as she followed the pull, back to the nameless star where she had been weeks ago.

_The Palace_ was empty as she stepped along the onyx colored floors. It was too quiet; without the engines running, she could hear the silence pressing around her. It was unnerving as her footsteps echoed against the walls, her gloved hands running against the smooth, black metal of the ship. It was odd, how everything else had been destroyed yet this place remained here, untouched beyond the damages of neglect upon the machine. _The Palace_ had always held superior cloaking devices, something Kari figured were in work even now while it floated on it's own.

"Clever Empress," Kari muttered as she pressed her hands against the doorway into the throne room. It didn't take much effort as she pushed it aside, the giant doors moving for her as she stepped into the empty space. Waves of memories flowed around her as she pressed her eyes closed, listening to the stories these walls had to tell, of all she had seen within this room. The tugging suddenly seemed to stop as Kari drew a sharp breath, her eyes snapping open. Why had it stopped? Was this the final destination that she'd been moving to the entire time?

It was then that her eyes fell to the floor. There was dust there, along with every other part she'd been too, but never in such large quantities. Kari squinted, moving closer, bending down as she took the glove off her right hand, touching the dust. It fell from her fingertips to the ground, so soft, glittering slightly. It wasn't dust, it couldn't be! She brushed her hand off as she stood again, slipping the black glove back onto her hand as she looked around the room. There were four places of dust that shouldn't have been there. Her stomach gave a strange lurch as she swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry. This wasn't right.

She had taken one step back, just one, when the empty space inside reacted hard. She clutched her chest in pain as she doubled over. Through blurred vision, she saw her sister racing through the dark, hurrying towards a voice, throwing the doors open to the throne room, hoping to find the voice. Instead, she turned her head, a surprised expression lighting her features before she was blown to dust. One by one, she watched as Sirius, Orion, and Arcturus were blown to dust. The images faded swiftly and the pain stopped, leaving her breathless as she remained doubled over, hands on her knees as she attempted to stay upright. This was where Star had died. This is where her sister's ashes remained and this is where the creature could still be. Who else but a monster could destroy her sister, who had constantly been looking for another way out, who always wanted a better solution than fighting and who had been unarmed and unaware of an attack?

The ship was quiet and when she heard the doors creaking, Kari's body froze, tense and rigid as she stood straight. Footsteps against the onyx marble, closer and closer to Kari as she stood still, trying to breath evenly, unwilling to look yet. Yet she wanted to face this thing, to face what lay behind her. She readied herself, waiting until the steps got closer. Her fingertips began to glow discreetly as the power surged in her chest. She counted inside her head.

_One._

The steps grew closer.

_Two._

She could hear the breathing of the person behind her.

_Three!_

Kari turned, ready to fire and ready to attack and, raising her hand upwards to strike, she froze as her eyes fell upon the one before her. Everything fell apart then as her lips parted in surprise, her eyes growing wide as she sucked in a great lungful of air. The power surging through her was cut off unceremoniously, her hands ceasing to glow as they fell back down to her sides. Her knees bent as she fell to the ground, bowing her head. "Forgive me!" She gasped. "I did not see who it was!"

Looking down upon her, a strange smile playing about her lips, Empress Opale placed a hand upon Kari's head. "Oh I was hoping you wouldn't kill me, dear." There was a pause before she added, "Finally, you've returned to me. Finally, we can make our move."

_**Author's Note**__: We're getting to the wire now! I have about three to four chapters planned after this. But don't think that this is the end! Oh no! I have other plans hidden up my sleeve and I've already begun an outline for a different story connected to this. Anyways, please, drop a review, I do love to see them and I hope you lot stick around for the next bit!_


	15. The Pretender

**The Memory Keeper**

**Chapter Fourteen: The Pretender**

"How can you be alive, Empress?" Kari stood slowly as her Empress walked away from her, moving past the once kneeling Senshi to sit upon her throne. "I saw her kill you, I watched you die on Earth!" It couldn't be possible, to see her Empress walking around without a single scratch upon her. "It's just…it's not _possible_, your Highness." People weren't simply blown to dust to reappear again weeks later, looking good as new. No matter how advanced technology got, Kari knew there was nothing like this in their time.

"There's no need to go into those boring details," the Empress replied coolly from where she sat upon the throne, her hands stroking the arms of the cold chair. "We have things to do." Her eyes were hard as ice as she turned them upon Kari. "I am alive and that is all that needs to be said on the matter."

"What things?" Kari pressed on, her gaze unwavering upon the Empress. Something didn't feel right as she stared back at her leader, taking in a slow breath before letting it out. "I'm not doing anything until I get answers from you."

The Empress raised an eye brow, standing from her throne, towering over Kari. "I don't recall you ever being in charge of things here," She replied sharply. "Since when did you, my most loyal, begin to question me?" She made a clicking sound with her tongue as she descended the steps, pausing before Kari, looking her up and down. "I should punish you for not doing what I asked of you. I know for a fact you didn't kill the Priest and now your sister is dead because of it." Kari flinched at the words. "Yes, it's your fault that your sister is dead. But you can redeem yourself if you continue to remain loyal to me and do exactly as I say."

"I…" Kari swallowed hard as she straightened her frame, watching her Empress carefully as she tried to choose the right words. "I don't know that I can do that, Empress, without knowing what I'm fighting for or against."

"Ah," There was a glint in her Empress' eyes as she circled around Kari. "Something has changed my soldier of destruction. For that's what you are—bred and made to be a machine of War. Why else would I have stopped upon your planet? Why else would I have taken on your bleeding-heart sister who would do anything but violence in the face of the enemy? I came for you, Kari, because you would follow me blindly if I trained you well enough." She stood before Kari, the sneer stretching across her lips as she held her hands up. "It's time you faced the Shadow, since you're apparently too slow to put together the pieces of this little puzzle, hmm?"

It was a small detail, something that she shouldn't have noticed, but the world seemed to slow down and, out of the corner of her eye, Kari could see the shadows shifting around her. Her head snapped to either side as they grew, shifting and slithering around her, latching onto her boots, hissing gleefully before they moved onwards, floating into the air as they gathered around her Empress.

"You…!" Kari gasped, unable to form words as the shadows began to wrap around her in earnest. They bound her legs, sliding up her body, pinning her arms to her sides as she replied with a choked gag. The stench stun her nose, the darkness suffocating her as it clawed up around her chest.

"Together, Kari, we can be great," the Empress whispered into Kari's ear as she circled around her prized Senshi again. "Together, we can master this darkness, tame I to our will, and use it against the powers of the universe so that we may be the mighty ones!" Kari closed her eyes, trying to rid herself of the pit in her stomach, wishing this scene to not be real but when she opened her eyes again she knew it was not so as she looked into the eyes of what felt like a complete stranger rather than the mentor she had known all these years. "Together, we can be invincible, you and I!"

When Kari closed her eyes again, images swam in front of her vision. She saw her Empress as a young woman, a glint of power in her eyes as she stood before an endless darkness, yet she trembled when it quaked and shook around her. She was a strong woman yet her fear and uncertainty of the darkness made her an easy target as it took over her body. Risa Opale no longer existed, only the darkness within her. There was a hunger in her, a thirst for more power than she had. _I need more_! She pleaded with the darkness and the darkness told her to be patient and that the time would come when there would be more power than she could ever imagine.

Earth was the proper target. Lady Opale was welcomed to the court as she maneuvered her way through politics. She watched for her chance and it was no accident to her that she ran into the power source she'd been looking for. Through her Empress' eyes, Kari watched as she broke down the barriers that protected the Silver Crystal, enough so to allow the shadows to creep in. Opale threw back her head and laughed, wrapping her fingers around the neck of the child Princess as the darkness seeped into her, blanking her soul, throwing away her childlike hope and spirit long before it had been given a chance to grow and mature. But Kari had vanished before the Empress could grasp onto the power that she had seen. It would be almost 900 years until she saw Kari again by chance when she moved about from planet to planet. Yet she also saw the refusal in Kari's eyes as the offer was made and only by extending it also to the twin, to the sister who held so much sway over the other, did she manage to snag them.

Years and year the darkness festered and grew inside her soul, waiting, watching hungrily as Kari grew stronger and strong. The day would come soon when that power would be hers for the taking. But nothing could ever go as planned as the newly crowned child Princess became Queen and suddenly the darkness took a mind of its own. Darkness against darkness couldn't kill her though as she lingered in space after the Queen had "killed" her, watching, waiting as she looked for the right moment. But Kari was growing weak, even in the face of orders given by Opale herself. The Empress could see something changing in her weapon, in her ultimate machine of war. There were feelings; those feelings needed to be taken care of.

Through her Empress' eyes, Kari saw her sister racing into the throne room. Her mouth opened, surprise lingering on her features as well as joy. "Empress!" She cried out with a giddy laugh. The laughter faded as the Empress lifted her staff, staring Star straight in the eye, waiting until Sirius had rounded the corner to blow her sister to stardust. There were cries of pain but, one by one, the Empress obliterated the four that had come to the ship seeking refuge in what used to be their home.

"You see," the Empress whispered, the strange smile lingering on her lips, "You see now what I have been waiting for: I've been waiting for you to return to me. You're my power, Kari, my protégé." Her fingers caressed Kari's cheek and the Senshi flinched, moving away from the hand.

"You killed her!" Kari hissed, anger rising into her throat, threatening to spew all over the place. "You killed my sister!"

"She was weak, useless to the cause," the Empress showed no remorse for her killing as she looked to her nails a moment, frowning as she picked at one. "Blast, this one's uneven. Oh well." Her eyes flicked back to Kari, bound by the shadows. "She was useless to me alive—her star seed, however, now that's useful to me." Her hand opened before Kari and, in front of her eyes she saw the gentle glow enter her Empress' palm. There was no denying that the gentle, loving glow was Star. Kari closed her eyes as she let out a long breath, opening them again once the star seed had vanished into thin air.

"Give her back," She whispered after a few long moments, struggling against the shadow bonds around her. "_Give her back_!" Her voice rose into the darkness, snarling, rage flowing through her.

"You don't get to disobey me!" The Empress' face turned red with rage as her hand rose, hitting Kari hard alongside her face. "You owe your power to _me_ and your loyalty to _me_! Who trained you to hold the power within your hands? Who taught you what was right and wrong? Under whose command did you willingly spill the blood of innocents?" Kari refused to answer and the Empress just gave a harsh laugh. "You've been built and trained for one thing, Highness, and that's to carry out a war against the universe, side by side with me and the shadows."

_War_. That's what would follow all of this, a war against the stars themselves. Kari could have reached out to take the power that her Empress was offering her, to take it willingly and to become what she had been trained to do. She was trained to kill, trained to destroy, and trained to follow any and all orders that the Empress gave to her. Yet, in the short amount of time she had been away from _The Palace_ so much had changed that Kari wasn't sure she was the same person.

"And if I refuse?" Kari whispered finally. The Empress snorted.

"There will be no refusing me."

Her fingertips twitched against the shadows as Kari bent her head. The power rested within her heart, within her chest that ached from the emptiness it felt in the loss of her other half. It rose within her, spreading through her body as she closed her eyes tightly, allowing it to take control. Finally, when her eyes opened, the black fire danced within them as she began to burn. The Empress watched in awe and amazement, unwilling to stop it as Kari snarled, the power surging from her, blasting the shadows hold upon her body, setting herself free. "There's always a first time for everything," Her response was in a low, growl as she turned towards her Empress. "I will destroy you for what you have done to my people, to my sister, and to me."

The Empress gave a laugh as the dark starlight burned around her favored Senshi. "Then you'll have to catch me." She stood next to one of the many glass panels that let in the dim light from the stars and, with a grunt, she thrust her hand forwards and the shadows broke through, the shards of glass sucked through the opening before the Empress vanished with it, racing across the stars. Kari wasted no time as she, in turn, followed in pursuit.

The chase was on.

--

The Silver Crystal pulsed with the darkness that Kari had seen. Kou stood before the object, afraid to move any closer as he tried to think of how to go about this. There was no text book way to destroy and object that was a relic to the world, a sacred symbol to everyone. It was a miracle he had even come this far to stand before it. Yet he had a feeling that the wards had long ago become depleted, feeling the lingering touches of the dark and of Kari's own powers lingering on the door when he stepped inside. He pressed his hands to his forehead, closing his eyes, unable to think as the energy blanketed around him.

_I promised I would destroy this. But what use am I? _

His fingers reached out, wrapping around the now onyx colored crystal. He could hear the alarm sounding above him, the quick footfalls of the Senshi sworn to defend the crystal, even in its awful state. Kou closed his eyes, digging down into the last reserves of his own energy, of his own powers that glowed golden from his fingertips.

"You there! Stop!"

_For the world that should be, I give myself._ He didn't feel the attacks launched at him as golden light filtered all around him, surrounding the crystal before everything turned white and nothing remained within the chamber.

--

_**Author's Note**__: Quick turn-out I know. The next three chapters will probably come rather quickly since I know precisely what I want and the ideas are here, so expect to have short wait time for the final three installments._


	16. All to Dust

**The Memory Keeper**

**Chapter Fifteen: All to Dust**

The stars passed by in a blur as the chase led through different galaxies, many that Kari didn't recognize. Opale didn't try to lead her off in different directions or to turn around to fight Kari, yet she lingered just enough for Kari to be constantly lagging behind her former Empress, always trying to catch up when she caught the tail-end of the woman who held the shadows within her hands. There were numerous times that Kari wanted to give up, stopping to catch her breath as Opale loomed ahead, always out of reach but always in plain sight. Yet she followed the gentle glow of her sister's star seed, still tucked carefully within Opale. It was for her sister that she was fighting as she pushed herself further.

Onwards and onwards they went until time had no meaning; until all the lights of the universe seemed to fade into the background and darkness surrounded them. Kari came to a slow halt, eyes scanning the darkness, unable to see the Empress around her; only darkness called out to her now as she drew in a few shaky breaths, letting them out slowly between her lips as she tried to catch sight of her chase.

_Kari._

She could hear her name whispered around her, in all the places her head snapped to look. "Where are you?" Kari snarled into the darkness as it laughed back at her viciously from every corner around her. "Come out and fight me!"

"There's the Senshi I trained," The Empress gave a hard laugh as she appeared from the darkness, arms folded across her chest as she stared down at Kari with cold eyes. "The one who is so eager to kill in my name, who has the blood of man staining her hands; you're not so high and mighty now, are you High Princess?" She sneered. "If it's my blood that you want, come and get it, unless you're too scared to even try."

Kari should have prepared herself for a trap, but there was no thought in her head beyond going straight for the throat. Her feet propelled her body forward through the distance between her and Opale, a savage glint in her dark eyes. This time she would catch the Empress, kill her, and vengeance would taste so sweet. The pull came swiftly from beneath her; one moment she was gliding towards Opale with determination and the next she found herself pulled downwards into darkness as the Empress' face vanished before her eyes, sadistic laughter ringing in her ears.

"So easy for you to hate, so hard for you to love; you will be mine even if I have to force your hand myself." The voice was foreign to Kari's ears in the darkness as the shadows slowly began to wrap around Kari, who struggled against the force around her. "So long I've watched and waited for you, the final piece, to fall right into my hands."

"What good am I to you dead?" Kari rasped as the shadows clutched at her throat, making it hard to breathe. She could see spots of light in front of her eyes from the pressure but she struggled to stay awake, to stay alive and fight against it as long as she could.

"Oh, you won't die," The shadows laughed around her. "Not yet anyways. Chaos could have gone without the powers of the High Princess from Dionysus, but that would be a terrible thing to waste, this power we can smell inside you." It pressed in closer around her, suffocating the woman it held in its 

grasp. It was in no hurry as it slowly seeped into her body, finding the dark spaces, growing inside of her like a sickness that began slowly to take away any control she had over her body and mind. There was no way to fight against Chaos as her eyes closed against the darkness and her breath left her body. She floated, a shell in the darkness wrapped in shadows; her eyes grew dim until there was nothing left but darkness and a chilling laughter in the air.

"It is done."

--

"_NO_!" Her body hit the ground hard but she was struggling to her feet in a matter of moments, glaring upwards at the darkened sky. "No, no, _no_!" She could feel the shadows in her body, possessing her, taking everything over, and there was nothing she could do about it. "This is _my_ body, get out of it!" Yet all the yelling and screaming could do no good as her hands moved to the side of her head, gripping tightly to her scalp as she tried to fight the tears of rage that threatened to break her in two. So, this was the fight she'd been moving towards—but what for if she was destined to lose like this? They were going to use her body to their own means and she would be forever lost.

"Don't give up!" Her voice was a whisper in the wind as Kari opened her eyes, trying to find her sister who calmly spoke into her ear on the breeze. "Don't lose hope yet!" Kari was alone though when she saw her sister was nowhere to be seen on this bare plane. It took a moment before Kari realized why this place seemed so familiar as her hands fell to her sides, staring openmouthed at the ground before her.

This was the place from her dreams. The same meadow beneath her free filled with such hope and life in the wildflowers and, at the edge in front of her, the endless abyss into the darkness that had already gained control of her body. Her feet moved as she came to stand at the edge of the abyss, staring down into the cold, nothingness of it all. And it was spreading; she could see as, little by little, she was forced to back away as the darkness ate away at the land. Soon there would be nothing left and finally the end would come for her.

So this was going to be the end for Kari, daughter of Dionysus, High Princess who would have been Queen had things stayed peaceful. Her arms wrapped around her torso as a bitter cry escaped her lips. This was how she was to die, without honor or glory but locked away inside a body that was merely a weapon to be gained? There was nothing she could do, she thought as she turned her head upwards to the dark sky. Nothing she could do to fix this, or she'd have already gotten herself out of this mess in the first place. What more could she do than stand here until the darkness finally swallowed her whole?

"You could fight it. Destiny may be written out for us but it's never truly written in stone." His voice was calm, soothing, and a whisper in her ear as she closed her eyes against the chilling cold of the dark around her. "Fight it!"

Ignoring the fact that her mind was more than likely playing tricks on her, Kari replied, "How can I? I have no power here, nothing to fight with. How can I fight when there's nothing left to fight with."

"That never seemed to stop you before." Kou stood at her side, gazing down into the darkness, his words quiet when he spoke again. "Sometimes, the best weapons are what we have inside of us." There was a pause before he added, "There's more light to you than you think, Kari."

"But I'm darkness," Kari said bitterly as she opened her eyes, staring forwards. "I was made to become a machine of war and there's no other purpose for me. They got what they wanted with me—I killed without reason and I never looked back, even when I thought of doing it, I always went forward with whatever she wanted me to do. Maybe this was my destiny all along, even if I had to go on a crazy loop-about with you."

"You underestimate your worth."

"What worth?" Kari was angry this time as she whirled around to face the image of her one time lover. "I'm only worth something when following orders and now I'm going to die. That proves I have nothing of value to them anymore so I'm to be destroyed and consumed."

"Oh, I hardly think you're worthless." He reached out, his hand pressing lightly to her abdomen. "There's a light in you that she did not see because it's not something she would look for." The glow was gentle at first; softly glowing from where his hand was pressed. Kari sucked in a hard gasp through her lips as she glanced down to the hand and then back up to his features, which were alight and happy. "It's the light of an innocent, of hope, and the light of a child."

Kari couldn't breathe, resting her hand over his, feeling the warmth coming from her—or rather, the child—standing in awe. "You mean…you and me…?" Her voice trailed off, her mind jumping back to just the other day. "A child." She managed finally, laughing, her lips trembling slightly as she squeezed his hand. "A child!" Then her expression darkened as she glanced to the ever growing darkness as it continued to take away the land beneath them. "A child that won't see the sky or feel the wind or see anything wonderful in the world," Melancholy slipped into her voice as she pulled away from him, the glow slowly fading until it had vanished.

"You can't lose hope," Kou said softly, standing at her side again. "Chaos can only take you if you're unwilling to go to it. But…there could be a way."

Kari knew what he spoke of. She had seen it thousands of times in her dreams as she tossed and turned at night. She closed her eyes as she let out a long breath. "I have to give myself without fear to the darkness," She whispered to the air. "I have to give myself to destroy what I can and repair what I can in doing so."

"You and me both," Kou added. But Kari was shaking her head, lips pursed together as she narrowed her gaze, staring at him for a few long moments.

"No. I can't let you do that. It means dying and—"

"Kari, I'm already dead," Kou replied smoothly. "But memories can often have a stronger affect, especially when they're able to touch a living person, to feel them…" A hand brushed against her pale cheek as he sighed. "I wish I could have had a chance to love you," He muttered longingly. Kari wanted to reply, but there were no words to give meaning to how she felt. Instead, she reached over, grasping his hand tightly in hers as she squared her shoulders before the edge of the abyss.

"Together?"

"Together." With that, they stepped off the edge of the meadow, free-falling down, down into the darkness below them. There was no fear, only anticipation as the light was swallowed by the darkness.

Yet the darkness could not dampen the light. The shadows writhed in fear of this light that threatened to break it, hissing in pain when touched by the beams. Slowly, the shadows began to crack until finally they were fragile and brittle; one touch sent them scattering into the air, minute and invisible to the human eye. Chaos shrieked in rage and when the Empress reached out her hand to touch the retreating shadows, she got caught in the light. Her body exploded into a thousand pieces and, with her, the darkness too was caught and sent off into the outer reaches of space.

There was silence at the edge of the universe again.

--

"You probably won't remember," The woman stood upon a great rock, clutching a staff within her hands, The wind blew her orange hair into her face and her smile was kind. Kari stared up at her in awe before looking around her.

"Where am I?"

"The Elysium Fields, the place where the dead pass through." The woman replied simply. "I am Sailor Chronos, the Guardian of these fields and keeper of the dead ones."

"Am I dead?"

"For the moment. But things are changing," Chronos turned her head towards a breeze that blew from her side, a sigh escaping her lips. "Things are changing dramatically. Time is being reworked and you will soon be placed back where you belong."

"Will…" Her words were lost in time as everything was pulled away. Memories were supposed to be erased but when he eyes opened again, she found herself in her bed within the castle of Dionysus. She sat up slowly, squinting against the sunlight, shielding her eyes from the glare as she swung her legs over the side of the bed, bare feet wincing at the chill of the ground before she moved to the window, staring out at the city before her.

Dionysus, the technological superior in the universe; home. Yet Kari pressed a hand to her abdomen, feeling the light within. There was pain in her heart as she gasped for air, unable to keep the tears from coming free. She was home again, there was peace, but there was a gap in her heart. She clutched the window sill as she sobbed, doubling over, her long crimson hair falling into her face but she didn't care.

"Kari?" Star was at her side, kneeling on the floor where Kari had ended up, wrapping her arms around her sister, quietly murmuring to Kari. "Shh, shh. Hush, my lovely one, it was only a bad dream. It's okay now, you're okay now. You're here, safe with me. Shh, shh, it's going to be all right now."

Kari cried until there was nothing left inside, until she could cry no more. Her hand stayed pressed to her abdomen, taking comfort in the light that glowed beneath her fingertips. Shakily, she rose to her feet with the help of her sister, staring back out to the world.

"It'll be okay, one day," She murmured. "One day."


	17. I Still Remember

**The Memory Keeper**

**Chapter Sixteen: I Still Remember**

The Light had faded from the world as she story came to an end. The Queen closed her eyes, drained from a day spent trying to relay what she had kept hidden all these years. There was more to the story and she could see the need to hear more in her niece and nephew's eyes. She could have told them how she spent her pregnancy at a cottage outside of the city, among the wildflowers until her child, a daughter, was born. She had been the most perfect and beautiful thing Kari had ever seen as she held the child for the first time, reveling in the fact that she was a mother. They would have had a happy life, she and Hikari, but she knew that she couldn't keep the child around forever. It brought joy and pain and, in the end, a choice had been made.

Hikari had been three when Kari stepped upon the fields of Elysion for the first time in what felt like forever. She had breathed in the fresh air, sighing as the memories tried to take over but she had business to tend to. She hadn't been sure if she could handle seeing him but, in the end, she knew she had to, just one last time. He was surprised to see a woman he didn't know in Elysion and, more so, when this woman handed him the child.

"See that she's raised right," Kari had told the High Priest softly, not giving any more explanation as she left Hikari with Kou in Elysion.

Kari had thrown herself into politics, forcing the world she lived in to come to a halt with the technological advances. It was far better to conserve the world they had rather than destroy it for industry. She never became a powerful Senshi though her sister, Star, had become Sailor Dionysus in the end, protecting the planet and becoming a diplomat for them when council was called upon Earth. Kari refused to go back there again, not bothering to give any reasoning for it and it was accepted in the end. Her feet remained firmly planted upon the ground she had been born on, though now and then she would take a portal out into space, standing among the stars and the darkness, knowing she had helped keep this peace among them.

Now her body was old and she was slowly dying. There wasn't any place left for her in the world; this world was fresh and new and she knew that her niece and nephew and their children (when they had children) would make it far in this time. She would be merely a memory and now she wouldn't die knowing the story she had finally relayed.

"Turn off the recorder, Shinju, it's finished." Kari said finally, her voice weary as she cracked open one eye to look at her niece.

"But what happened to your child?" She asked, impatient as ever. Kari laughed.

"I gave her a chance at life somewhere else. A place I know she was loved and well cared for." There was so much she missed about Hikari and, now and again, she would have dreams of her daughter and her child's father. Those dreams were ones she looked forward to, walking in the morning with a contented smile on her face when they happened. "Now, I think it's time I slept. I'm weary from today." Both stood as the Queen rose, bowing their heads in respect to their aunt as she left them, closing the door behind her.

Shinju looked to her brother, unsure of what to say as she stuck the recording device into the pocket of her skirt. "Well, that was an interesting day, wouldn't you agree?" There was so much to think about, so much to digest that she couldn't seem to find the right words to describe this day.

"Suppose you'll be working on archiving this as soon as you get the chance, hm?" Isamu teased his twin sister, tugging on a small section of her silvery white hair. She laughed and shoved him back, muttering some sort of insult under her breath directed at him though it was always in fun and games when they got like this. "Aiko will be wondering where I've gotten off to." He added, frowning at the dark sky. "I did promise I'd be home for dinner."

"I'm sure you'll find a way of making it up to her," Shinju replied cheekily. She got a shove from her brother.

"You want me to walk you to your place?" Isamu asked. Shinju snorted in response, shaking her head as she moved to the window. "Fine then. I'll see you tomorrow probably. I know Aiko's been dying to ask you for a recipe of some kind." With that, he was gone, leaving Shinju alone in the room. She lingered for only a little while before she turned on her heel, heading back down to her apartments within the castle. True to her brother's guess, she'd be up most of the night transcribing this. Her fiancé wouldn't be too happy about that but she'd find a way to deal with him once morning came again.

Glancing at the chairs one last time, Shinju left the door, closing the doors behind her before vanishing down the hall.

--

The sisters sat in the wooden lounge chairs out in the fields. Kari closed her eyes as the sun hit her features. Star was fast asleep in the chair next to her. They were old, so old compared to the days they would race about these fields, picking the flowers and laughing as they made up tales of adventures that they would one day have. Well, they'd had those adventures but only one of them now knew the truth of things. It was a sad life, living with the memories closed up tightly within her chest, but Kari had managed well enough in the years she had kept these secrets.

"Death keeps creeping closer, doesn't it?" Kari whispered to her sister, reaching one withered hand over to rest it lightly atop her twin's. "We keep getting older and soon we'll just become dust and float among the stars." Her eyes grew dim as she closed them. "You died once before me. I almost died without you. Least we're both too old to continue on much longer. It's comforting to know we'll die together, somewhat."

"You're being morbid again," Star mumbled from her chair as she opened her similar dark eyes to gaze at her sister. "I can't wait to see him again, when we die though," She added into the conversation with a sigh. "I can feel it too, you know."

Death came swifter than either would have guessed. Only two days later Star fell asleep and never woke up. Kari quietly pulled herself from the world and, at the end of the day that her sister had died, she turned over the crown to Shinju. Come morning, she was peacefully sleeping in her bed when the last breath left her body and she finally followed her sister onwards to the stars.

--

Kari stood in the same fields she had seen once before, the winds of change moving all around her. It was quiet, peaceful and she made her way slowly towards the center where she knew Chronos would be waiting to ferry her onwards to death and whatever lay beyond it. She touched her face, surprised to find she was young again without the wrinkles and sags in her skin, her crimson hair glossy and her dark eyes filled with the same hope she had held for years after everything had changed around her.

"Fancy seeing you again," Kari called out as she spotted the lone Senshi upon the rock. The woman managed something that could have been considered a smile as Kari ventured closer, stopping at the base, gazing around her. "Did my sister pass this way already?"

"Sailor Dionysus passed through here the day before. Her husband has been waiting for a while and they moved on together." She answered in a matter of fact tone. Kari nodded her head, glad that Sirius had waited for Star before moving on. He had always been considerate of that sort of thing, really, and she should have expected nothing more and nothing less. "Someone's been waiting for you, Queen of Dionysus." These words were completely unexpected as Kari's gaze narrowed, frowning at the woman.

"Who?" Kari asked. Chronos simply pointed her staff to the side and Kari's head turned. Her mouth formed a surprised o shape when she saw who it was. He leaned against a tree along the edges of the field and, when he saw her, his face broke out into a huge grin that couldn't be contained. Kari could have run to him, raced into his arms like a woman from a romance novel. Instead, still in shock, she walked towards him slowly until she was close to him. There was no need for words when she reached out, touching his face, seeing he was real. His arms wrapped around her and she gave in, sighing as she fell into the embrace, holding him tightly.

"I didn't think you'd remember," Kari muttered into his neck finally after she pulled away from the embrace, yet she clutched his hands tightly in her own. "How is this possible?"

Kou laughed. "You're underestimating people again, Kari." She rolled her eyes in response. "I always remembered." He added slowly, watching as her expression of playful annoyance grew to complete and utter confusion.

"But, you knew and you didn't say anything?"

"Neither did you."

"Only because I didn't want you to think I was a complete nutcase! It was bad enough that you looked so confused when I left Hikari there…" She trailed off.

"What can I say? I'm a good actor." This time she swatted him upside the head and they shared a laugh. "I knew she was ours when you stepped into Elysion." There was such joy in his eyes, a pride as he gazed at Kari. "She's the most wonderful woman: kind, thoughtful, she loves the outdoors, but boy she sure has a temper. I have a feeling she got that from you."

"Think? More like that's a concrete answer," Kari was quiet as she leaned into his body, pressing her forehead against his chest. "It was hard, giving her up. But I felt…I just…"

"I know." She didn't have to explain. Kou pressed a kiss to her head before he slowly let her go. His head was turned towards the end of the meadow, where the light had begun to shine through the mists at the end. "I think you have someone waiting for you to pass over."

"Together?" Kari held tight to his hand as he turned, a grin playing across his features.

"Together."

They crossed together into the light, leaving the fields empty once more.

--

_**Author's Note:**__ Oh my goodness! The story had an epilogue and then it's finished! I'm really excited since this, as it turns out, is the first complete fan fiction that I've finished that hasn't completely fallen apart. Believe me, I've tried numerous times to write a full-length story and this is the first time I've actually succeeded. It's cause in itself to celebrate!_

_I know, it's also exciting since I'm doing two updates in a night but I've got a goal to finish this by tomorrow. So there will be an epilogue tomorrow so keep your eyes peeled! Leave a review too—I love getting them, they always make me feel all fuzzy and nice. Stay tuned for the epilogue!_


	18. Epilogue

**The Memory Keeper**

**Epilogue**

Chronos stood within the Elysium Fields, keeping an eye upon the number of people who came and went through her domain. She was trusted to guard this place, the sacred grounds where the dead had to pass through before they moved onwards to the light. For over a millennia, she had stood guard over this place, guarding it with her life and with her passion for the duty she had been given so long ago. Her orange hair fell past her shoulders, gray eyes gazing out towards the entrance of sorts before tilting her face up to feel the sunlight. Today it was blissfully nice here, making the Guardian quite peaceful. When they were gifted with good weather within the fields, it was a time to really take a moment to enjoy it while it lasted.

"It's not often I get visitors," She commented dryly, not bothering to look down as Sailor Pluto materialized within the fields. "What occasion may I thank that gives me my cousin to visit me on this day?" She smirked as she stared down at Pluto, tilting her head to the side slightly.

"Do I ever need a reason to visit with you?" Pluto asked before she leaned against the rock, sighing, tilting her neck slightly to make it crack. "Ah, much better."

"You've been busy," Chronos said after a few moments of silence between the two. "I can smell the changes in the air." Her eyes narrowed slightly as she turned her gaze back up to the sky. "There were other options you could have taken, other roads that didn't lead to this."

"I know," Pluto sighed. "But this road stood right in front of me and I had to take it." She gave a second sigh. "There wasn't much else I could do to save the others." There was genuine pain in her eyes as she recounted the losses of her once Small Lady and the Senshi that had been so loyal to them. "Now the world is right again."

"But the Earth is left unprotected without the Senshi," Chronos pointed out after a moment. "Without any Senshi keeping an eye on the planet, it offers a temptation for the darkness to return again. Chaos isn't completely dead—it's waiting for the right moment to strike again, you and I both know this."

"The Earth isn't left completely helpless," Pluto replied enigmatically. Chronos tilted her head to the side, gazing down at Pluto, waiting for some sort of response from the woman. "The dragon is waking and, along with the Senshi of the Ssu Ling, the earth will remain protected."

"Good," Chronos said softly as she closed her eyes. After a moment, she opened her mouth, pausing before she spoke again. "If you don't mind my asking, what was so special about her? The woman from Dionysus? I mean, she had power and she was trained well but beyond that, she was like anyone else. There was nothing special or unique I saw about her. I figured you had it in hand but…well, allow me to be curious for a moment."

"Only for a moment?" Pluto teased her cousin, laughing for a moment. "No," She said, growing serious again. "There was nothing incredibly special about the Queen of Dionysus, but I saw my chance when I figured out Chaos wanted one last bit of power before attempting to finish the take-over of Earth and the universe. Sometimes it takes one who knows darkness to combat it properly."

"I trust you when you say that." Chronos muttered softly.

Pluto squinted at the sky, a sad smile on her lips. "They're not dead though," She said after a few moments. "I don't know when they'll return but it will happen one day. They won't be the same people we knew and loved but their star seeds will return here someday." Shaking her head, she turned her eyes back to Chronos. "I should be going. I left Charon in charge but I don't want her to be on her own for too long."

"We'll meet again sometime soon," Chronos said in a reassured tone. "We both have duties to think of. Make no mistake that I'll be keeping an eye on things on Earth though." The wind blew hard against the two as Chronos frowned in the direction it came from. "The dragon may be waking but I fear there's more trouble in store for Earth. Chaos isn't dead, just waiting and we have to hope that the Ssu Ling will be prepared for the darkness that could lie ahead."

"All we can do is hope," Pluto echoed softly. "All we can do is hope."

_**The End**_

--

_**Author's Notes**_**: **_Well, the story finally came to an end. When I started this a month and a half ago, I wasn't quite sure it would go this quickly or that it would go on for this long. In all honesty I thought it would be short and then be done after like 15 thousand words. The final count is over 40k! I'm __**very**__ pleased with how it turned out, even if things managed to change quite often while I wrote this. I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing this._

_But wait! Don't think that this is the end. Oh no. I've got plans. I don't know when I'll get them into action, but the plans are sitting in outline form on my computer. With school coming to an end, I'll be a busy bee working on my studies but come summertime I'll have the time to continue what I want. So stay tuned and keep an eye on things because there will be more from me very soon!_

_-Nim_


End file.
